


George Smith

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Machine [4]
Category: Conan the Barbarian (1980s Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Time Travel, sex with cyborg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se John Connor non fosse l'unico a cui i Terminetor danno la caccia?[What if].





	1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1 Un ragazzo ordinario

Il ragazzo suonò il campanellino, si sporse e il vento gli fece sbattere i bordi della giacca contro il petto magro. Afferrò uno dei giornali arrotolati su se stessi dentro il cestino e si voltò lanciandolo, facendo mulinare i capelli lunghi dietro il suo capo. Si voltò, tornando seduto sul sellino e sgranò gli occhi vedendo il retro del camion parcheggiato.

Piegò a sinistra il manubrio della bicicletta, passò di fianco al mezzo e lo superò, accelerando l'andatura. I jeans gli sfregavano contro la pelle pallida, scese dal marciapiede e suonò di nuovo il campanello, lanciando il giornale davanti alla porta della casa successiva. Il sudore gli pizzicava la schiena e il collo sotto la maglietta era arrossato.

Si piegò in avanti, il petto gli si alzava e abbassava affannoso. Fece lo slalom tra due macchine, sentì un clacson suonare e scese lungo la traversa a sinistra. Suonò un’altra decina di volte il campanello, lanciando i giornali nella strada verso sinistra porta dopo porta. Vide un giovane con una bicicletta da montagna fare la stessa cosa nella strada dall'altra parte. Smise di pedalare proseguendo in discesa e appoggiò le scarpe sull'asfalto, diminuendo la velocità. La maglietta gli aderì al petto sudata e si fece più scura sotto le braccia. Frenò con un forte stridio e smontò con un salto, continuando a camminare tenendo il manubrio.

Si fermò davanti a un palo e vi appoggiò la bicicletta, afferrò la catena e s'inginocchiò, montandola alla ruota. Sorrise dando un paio di pacche a quest'ultima e la chiuse, infilò la chiave nella tasca dei jeans e si alzò. Fece l'occhiolino al mezzo e si voltò. Alzò il capo, inspirò e si batté le mani sul petto.

Passò di fianco a due giovani, abbassò la maniglia di una porta e sentì risuonare un campanello. Entrò nel locale e si diresse verso il bancone, sedendosi al primo sedile. Girò su se stesso facendo cigolare il sedile tondo e vide una coppia di ragazze seduta a una poltroncina all'angolo. Le salutò sventolando la mano, abbassò gli occhiali da sole con l'immagine della bandiera americana sulle lenti. Le abbassò e alzò un paio di volte.

"George ..." sentì una voce femminile alle sue spalle. Si girò e alzò il capo, guardò la cameriera battere la penna sul taccuino.

"Bellezza, ti sono mancato da ieri a oggi? Insomma, è passato un sacco di tempo" mormorò con voce suadente, rimettendo gli occhiali sul capo. La giovane arrossì, si voltò e sbatté la lingua sul palato.

"Allora Smith, il solito?" chiese.

Il ragazzo si ravvivò la chioma e allungò le gambe, stiracchiandosi.

“ _Massì_ , dai … Del resto, sono un tipo abitudinario” rispose. La ragazza tornò a fissare il taccuino.

“Ok, allora ciambelle e succo di frutta” mormorò. Piegò il capo e ridacchiò.

Il giovane sollevò l’indice.

“Un succo di frutta che sappia di frutta, possibilmente” disse serio.

“Immaturo” borbottò un uomo in fondo al locale. La cameriera sorrise, fissando il proprio taccuino. Si voltò, superò la porta che la divideva dalla cucina. Smith la guardò sparire, raddrizzò la schiena, facendo poi passare le braccia dietro lo schienale della sedia e reclinando il capo all’indietro. Fissò la ventola che lentamente vorticava sul soffitto.

Sospirò.

“ _Uff_ … << Un succo di frutta che sappia di frutta >>?  _Tsk_! Che idiota …” sussurrò a se stesso.

Risuonò di nuovo la campanella della porta, seguita da un urlo e da un tonfo. Il giovane si voltò, abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise vedendo un giovane gattonare verso di lui. Lo osservò rialzarsi, passarsi la mano tra i capelli ricoperti di gel e gonfiare il petto.

"Togo vederti! Hai finito di consegnare di nuovo prima di me!" gridò.

"Beh fratello, questo perché sono un lampo" ribatté George. L'altro giovane si tolse una canna dalla tasca del giacchino, la pelle nera del viso era sudata.

"Ohy, frena Danny, luogo pubblico. Ricordi?" domandò. Danny gli fece l'occhiolino, annuì e rimise la sigaretta nel taschino.

"Bah, se avessi una bella bionda, non ripiegherei. Tu come stai messo a donne?" domandò. George si grattò la guancia, aumentò il ghigno e si aggiustò la giacca.

"Sempre alla grande" mentì.

"Io sono in stallo da quando quella pupa mi ha piantato" ribatté Danny. La cameriera si avvicinò, appoggiò il succo di frutta sul bancone e si voltò verso il ragazzo dalla pelle scura.

"Che cosa vuoi ordinare?" domandò. Quello si leccò i denti e si molleggiò sul posto, sporgendo il bacino. Si sentirono dei commenti dagli altri del locale.

"Il solito, una _birretta_  fredda". La ragazza annotò e si voltò verso George.

"Accendo un po' la radio, i clienti vogliono sentire la partita. Va bene ragazzi?" domandò.

La ragazza si avvicinò alla manopola della radio, iniziando a girarla. Le casse iniziarono a sfrigolare, mentre la giovane era intenta a cercare la stazione giusta. La trovò dopo diversi tentativi. George si passò il mignolo nell'orecchio, come a mimare lo stordimento dovuto agli sfrigolii prodotti dai cambi di frequenza. Si volse verso il suo amico, esclamando: "La partita... Trovo che certi sport siano sottovalutati. Io per esempio guarderei volentieri una bella partita di freccette. Vuoi mettere la suspense di vedere il tipo sbagliare bersaglio proprio alla fine?".

" _Sssh_!" Lo ammonì un signore anziano, avvicinando l’orecchio alla radio da cui usciva la voce di un uomo intento a fare una radiocronaca.

"Sì, magari centrando la giugulare di qualcuno. Per non parlare di quanta adrenalina ti metta vedere un uomo essere centrato nell'occhio da una pallina da golf" ribatté ironico Danny. Si mise la mano su un occhio chiudendolo, mugolò di dolore camminando all'indietro, cadde a terra con un tonfo. Un uomo lo guardò e scosse il capo, una ragazza scoppiò a ridere e un'altra schiocco la lingua sul palato osservandolo con un'espressione di disapprovazione.

"Interrompiamo le comunicazioni per il giornale radio delle sei. La polizia brancola nel buio per il gruppo di teppisti ritrovati a pezzi nel vicolo due notti fa, ..." annunciò una voce maschile dopo una serie di trilli.

"Volete stare zitti?!" ripeté lo stesso anziano.

"Oggi sono stati ritrovati morti, George Smith un anziano di ottantadue anni brutalmente ucciso con due colpi di canna da fuoco al petto. Viveva nella nostra città da molti anni, cordoglio dei familiari. Un altro brutale assassinio è avvenuto nella periferia, dove è stato trovato morto George senior Smith, con la moglie Janeth e i due figli Steve e Roger. Due auto sono state coinvolte in uno scontro frontale. E durante la notte un esaltato ha attentato alla vita di due pattuglie di polizia ..." recitò la voce maschile del giornale radio. Danny smise di sorridere, alzò il capo e guardò l'amico.

"Ehy bro, il prossimo potresti essere tu" mormorò. Alzò il braccio e fece il segno di sparare. George rabbrividì, deglutì e si voltò piegando il capo. Fece un mezzo sorriso e piegò il capo.

"Certo, sarebbe proprio un genio come serial killer uno che decide di uccidere uno con il mio nome e cognome in questa città, siamo più di un centinaio" borbottò. Si grattò la mano e si voltò verso la cameriera, diretta verso la cucina con un vassoio con sopra due tazzine sporche.

"Sereno, penso puntino a qualcuno di più pericoloso e interessante di uno che beve succhi di frutta, vado a chiedere a Martin se le ciambelle sono pronte" disse la giovane. Superò il bancone e il divisorio entrando in cucina.

"Parla così perché è pazza di me e non vuole che mi accada qualcosa" ribatté George. Afferrò i lembi della giacca e li tirò in avanti facendo pressione con il pollice.

Danny si alzò seduto, sorrise e si rizzò in piedi.

"E che tu non capisci è il karma" spiegò. Allungò le braccia e gli mosse le mani davanti al viso.

"Lo hai detto anche l'anno scorso quando c'è stata quella strage a una scuola" ribatté George. Danny strofinò le mani e annuì.

"E che tu non capisci, è colpa delle mie origini, dei miei avi. Dei riti vudù ..." spiegò. George ridacchiò.

"Ciambelle pronte" s'intromise la cameriera. Le appoggiò sul bancone, il ragazzo ne prese una e la addentò sporcandosi la bocca di zucchero. Inghiottì e diede un altro paio di morsi. S'infilò la rimanente in bocca gonfiando le guance e deglutì rapidamente. Ripeté la stessa operazione, infilando anche pezzi di ciambelle diverse. Danny avvicinò la mano per prendere l'ultimo pezzo, George gli colpì la mano con uno schiaffo sul dorso e il giovane utilizzò l'altra per afferrarlo ugualmente e infilarselo in bocca. George assottigliò gli occhi e si sollevò gli occhiali sulla capigliatura.

"Domani mi devi una ciambella, niente ma" sibilò minaccioso. Danny scoppiò a ridere e gli diede una manata sulla spalla.

"E sia bro, domani te la pago" disse. George ghignò, gli fece l'ok e si alzò. Si diresse alla cassa e tirò fuori un gruppetto di monetine dalla tasca.

"Ormai conosci il prezzo, ragazzo, ma prima o poi lo aumento visto quanto chiasso fate tu e il tuo amico" borbottò il cassiere. Si sollevò la cuffietta sulla testa pelata, facendo arruffare un ciuffo di capelli grigi.

"Beh visto quanto ci mettete a servire non vi conviene, Danny sta ancora aspettando la sua birra" rispose George. Lo guardò battere sui tasti della cassa, la udì risuonare e allungò la mano. L'anziano strappò lo scontrino e glielo mise in mano.

George lo afferrò, lo appallottolò e si diresse verso la porta. Sventolò la mano.

"A domani" ripeté. Aprì la porta facendo scattare la campanella e si allontanò, lasciando che si richiudesse alle sue spalle.

Gettò la cartaccia a terra e si passò il polpastrello dell'indice sul sopracciglio.

Rifece la strada contraria, raggiunse il lampione e si abbassò. Uscì la chiave dal pantalone e smontò la catena, si alzò e la rimise nel cestino. Afferrò il manico della bicicletta e le fece fare il giro sulla panchina. La scese nella strada, fece un paio di passi prendendo velocità e salì in sella. Si mise a pedalare velocemente.


	2. Capitolo 2  John Connor

Capitolo 2  John Connor

Il ragazzo ansimò, la schiena gli diede una serie di fitte e sentì le gambe bruciare. Gli occhi infossati erano arrossati e l'odore di ginestra selvatica e umido gli pungeva le narici. Il petto gli si alzava e abbassava irregolare, il battito cardiaco accelerava e decelerava disordinato. La maglietta gli aderiva al petto madida di sudore, i brandelli di giacca strappati gli sbattevano contro la schiena e i ciuffi di capelli gli aderivano al viso. Evitò un cespuglio, saltò oltre una radice e rischiò di inciampare in un sasso. Colpì una serie di rami graffiandosi le braccia, sentì uno sciocco alle sue spalle. Il rumore del fiume e il verso di un uccello coprirono i passi dell'inseguitore. Un ramo lo colpì al fianco, un altro gli graffiò la guancia, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e il corpo macchiandogli la maglietta. Superò l'ultimo albero, gli scarponcini gli affondarono nel manto erboso e il fango gli macchio le calze sporcandogli le caviglie. I muscoli tesi gli pulsavano e la vista gli si annebbiò. I passi cadenzati si fecero più forti. Si voltò e avanzò, guardò l'acqua del fiume e deglutì. Continuò ad avanzare, l'acqua gelida gli bruciava la pelle e saliva fino alle ginocchia. Continuò a guadare il fiume, le gambe gli diedero delle fitte e sentì la pelle ardere. Dimenò le braccia e proseguì, i passi erano sempre più vicini. L'acqua gli arrivava al petto, si voltò ansimando e vide l'inseguitore. Gridò e saltò di lato evitando una serie di proiettili, la corrente del fiume lo trascinò via.  
Annaspò tirando fuori la testa, dimenò le gambe con forza; l'acqua gli entrava nella bocca e nel naso. Gli spari lo colpirono vicino, immerse il capo sott'acqua e si sfilò i pesanti stivali lasciandolo ricadere sul fondo, nuotò in avanti; la giubba fradicia lo trascinava verso il basso. Riemerse, la corrente lo fece sbattere contro la riva e sputò acqua chiudendo gli occhi, ricadde sotto e dimenò braccia e gambe per riemergere; la schiena gli bruciava così come il petto, i muscoli pulsavano e sentiva gli occhi rossi.  
Intravide un'ombra dall'altra parte della riva. Ci furono altri spari, il suo assalitore emise un verso meccanico e seguirono delle esplosioni. John intravide una mano che gli veniva porta.  
"Vieni con me se vuoi vivere" disse una voce roca.  
John afferrò la mano, fece leva tirandosi fuori dall'acqua e rotolò sul terreno sporgendosi di fango e polvere, alzò il capo e toccò il fodero della cintura trovandolo vuoto.  
< Dannazione, le armi! > imprecò.  
Il T-800 osservò l'altro Terminetor a terra, la copertura di pelle si era squarciata mostrando una parte di testa metallica. Lo scannerizzò e vide che stava attivando la batteria di emergenza.  
"Non abbiamo molto tempo. Dobbiamo andare" spiegò atono.  
John sgranò gli occhi, strinse le labbra alzandosi e guardò a destra e sinistra.  
< Li fanno in serie, John. Non può essere lo stesso robot. Sii cauto > si disse.  
Sfilò la giubba bagnata lasciandola in terra, seguì il T-800  
Il T-800 si mise a correre, le sue gambe scattavano, i suoi stivali di pelle nera si abbattevano al suolo con dei tonfi. La spia rossa nel terminetor alle loro spalle si riaccese.  
John si guardava alle spalle nella corsa, i muscoli gli bruciavano e l'acqua come il sudore gli si stavano asciugando addosso.  
Superarono un gruppo di alberi, in lontananza si vedeva una villa. Dietro di loro erano ricominciate i passi dell'inseguitore, avevano la stessa cadenza di quelli del suo salvatore. Raggiunsero un camioncino. Il T-800 accanto a John sfondò la portiera ed entrò. Vide John entrare dall'altra parte e sabotò il pannello dei comandi mettendo in moto.  
John alzò il capo verso il cruscotto, lo aprì, le chiavi gli caddero in mano e lui le oscillò.  
“Non imparate mai” disse.  
Si voltò verso lo specchietto osservando l'altro Terminator in lontananza, sbuffò poggiando si allo schienale.  
“Dove stiamo andando?”.  
"La mia missione è tenerti al sicuro" rispose il robot. Il camioncino partì sollevando delle nuvole di fumo nero dal tubo di scappamento. Il Terminetor mise la velocità al massimo.  
John frugò nelle tasche dei cassetti i del camion, trovò una pistola in mezzo a delle cartacce.  
< Meglio di niente > pensò.  
Mise l'arma nella fondina, strinse le labbra.  
“Quindi non hai un covo dove andare, fantastico. Scapperemo in eterno” disse, con tono duro.  
"Secondo i miei dati, ci sono almeno tredici possibili covi di malviventi che la polizia non ha ancora trovato. Basterà terminare gli occupanti che vi dimorano in questo momento. Inoltre dovrai alimentarti, il mio scanner ha rilevato che sei due chili in meno di quanto dovresti essere rispetto le informazioni fornite" spiegò il Terminetor. Muoveva meccanicamente la testa per controllare lo specchietto retrovisore.  
John si schiaffò la mano sul volto.  
“Non. Terminare. La. Gente” scandì.  
Sospirò, aggrottò la fronte e guardò il robot.  
< Non solo devo ricominciare da capo, ma questo 800 sembra doversi occupare anche della mia alimentazione. Siamo vivi per miracolo e lui controlla i chili in meno! > pensò.  
Il veicolo s'immise sulla strada principale, sfrecciando tra le macchine. Gli altri veicoli suonavano i clacson e si sentì più di un urlo.  
"A breve inizierai a terminare a tua volta soggetti. E dopo il giorno del giudizio, entrerai nell'esercito formato dalla resistenza". Spiegò il Terminetor.  
John strinse le labbra, guardò nuovamente lo specchietto retrovisore e tornò a frugare tra i cassetti del camion, buttò sui sedili posteriori delle carte, una rivista, un pacchetto di sigarette e delle pellicole.  
“E poi diventerò il salvatore dell'umanità. Tu pensa a non terminare nessuno oggi”.  
Il Terminator inarcò un sopracciglio, si voltò rischiando di fare un frontale con una macchina che svoltò per evitarli. Prese il pacchetto di sigarette, si voltò riprendendo il volante con una mano e buttò il pacchetto con l'altra mano.  
John strinse la cintura di sicurezza, sfregò i denti tra loro e indicò una strada secondaria.  
“Svolta! E la prossima volta guido io”.  
"Svoltare" ripeté il T-800, seguendo l'indicazione.  
John sospirò, scosse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Vedremo“ sussurrò.  
Carezzò il manico della pistola.  
< Potrebbe essere pericoloso non permettergli di uccidere in generale > si disse.  
Sospirò, guardò fuori dal finestrino.  
"In questa direzione non ci sono i covi segnati" spiegò Terminetor. Teneva le sopracciglia folte aggrottate.  
John si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò, ondeggiando la testa, la sentiva pesante.  
“C'è un posto in cui vado. Prosegui, svolta la terza a destra e ci siamo” disse, con tono stanco.  
"Affermativo" rispose l'altro, annuendo.  
John sbadigliò, incrociò le braccia sistemando il capo contro lo schienale, il rumore del motore e il movimento veloce gli ronzavano nel cervello.  
John scivolò verso il basso, sbadigliò chiudendo gli occhi. Si addormentò, rilassando le braccia e allargando le gambe.

 


	3. Capitolo 3 T-800

Capitolo 3 T-800

Il Terminator appoggiò John su una brandina. I capelli ricadevano sul viso addormentato del giovane. Si voltò e raggiunse la finestra. Rimase immobile con la schiena rigida. Vide il sole farsi sempre più fioco, stringendo il fucile al petto. Una serie di strisce di munizioni erano sul suo corpo. Il tramonto vermiglio illuminava la sua figura. Si voltò sentendo mugolare Connor.  
John socchiuse gli occhi, sbadigliò tirandosi seduto e aggrottò la fronte. Accennò un sorriso, sfregandosi i capelli.  
“L'hai trovato” disse.  
"Gli usurpatori vivranno" rispose il Terminator. Indicò un angolo della stanza sporco di sangue.  
John sospirò, mugugnò poggiandosi alla parete.  
“Quando ero ragazzo, un T-800 proprio come te venne dicendo che doveva proteggermi e obbedirmi, e che lo avevo mandato io” raccontò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, strinse le labbra.  
“Vale anche per te?”.  
"John Connor mi ha mandato in missione per proteggere due obbiettivi. John Connor e il suo braccio destro" spiegò il Terminator.  
John aggrottò la fronte.  
“Dovrai obbedire ad entrambi?” chiese.  
Ticchettò in terra, si guardò intorno, i muscoli erano leggermente tesi.  
< Chi sarà il mio braccio destro? > si chiese.  
Il Terminator si voltò, caricandosi il fucile in spalla.  
"Obbedisco solo a John Connor" rispose secco.  
John toccò la pistola, rizzò la schiena tendendosi.  
“Parlami del mio braccio destro” ordinò.  
Terminator lo raggiunse e gli si mise davanti.  
"Si chiama George Smith. E rischierà di essere terminato domani" rispose.  
John piegò il capo all'indietro sospirando.  
“Dobbiamo procurarci delle armi e metterci in marcia, se vogliamo proteggerlo” disse.  
Guardò le munizioni attorno al petto del Terminator, la maglia aderiva ai muscoli definiti e lui chiuse gli occhi.  
< La prossima volta un po' più di preavviso, John Connors dei miei stivali >.  
Terminator caricò l'ama e si diresse verso la porta.   
"Vado a cercare delle armi" ribatté.  
John strinse le labbra, si alzò sentendo i muscoli dolere e gli si mise davanti.  
“Aspetta un secondo” disse.  
Alzò il capo incontrando gli occhi del T-800, strinse i pugni.  
“Quando eravamo in macchina hai parlato del mio nutrimento. Sono sicuro che questo non faccia parte della vostra abituale programmazione”.  
Il Terminato abbassò il capo ed incrociò le braccia. "Kate Brewster, conosciuta come Kate Connor ha obbligato John Connor ad aggiungere questo nella programmazione" spiegò.  
John storse il labbro tirando indietro il capo, schioccò la lingua e incrociò le braccia.  
“Che altro c'è di particolare?” chiese.  
Il Terminator piegò di lato il capo e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Sono un soggetto che ha imparato ogni uso e costume base della vita della resistenza. Ti posso insegnare qualsiasi cosa tu necessiti" spiegò.  
John si grattò la testa, sospirò.  
“I T-800 imparano i costumi umani, e gli eroi dell'umanità sposano le compagne delle medie” si lamentò.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto, socchiuse gli occhi sorridendo.  
“Ti tengono come Terminator da guardia? Sempre con loro?”.  
Guardò il T-800 dalla testa ai piedi.  
“Sempre?” ripeté.  
"Da quando la vice comandante è incinta ed è dovuto subentrare il tuo nuovo braccio destro, la mia presenza non è necessaria vicino a Kate Connor. Il mio compito è non lasciare mai John Connor, nella minaccia possa essere attaccato dal T-800 che è previsto lo debba uccidere" spiegò il Terminator. Si riavvicinò a John e si sedette accanto a lui sulla brandina.  
John spalancò la bocca, si indicò.  
“Mia moglie è incinta?” chiese.  
Si portò le mani ai capelli, deglutì dondolando sul posto e scosse il capo.  
“Dovresti proteggere lei ed il bambino!” esclamò.  
Strinse i pugni, se lo sbatté sulla gamba con forza.  
“Odio quel maledetto” sibilò.  
Il terminator alzò e riabbassò la testa ripetutamente, creando un rumore simile a un cigolio. Si passò la mano nei capelli a spazzola.  
"E' previsto che nessuno dei futuri figli di John Connor abbia problemi prima di aver compiuto la decina d'anni e possa così entrare nella resistenza" spiegò.  
John si voltò di scatto, gli afferrò la maglietta strattonandola.  
“Non mi importa, hai capito? Lasciare mia moglie incinta in balia della resistenza è la cosa più ...”.  
Dilatò gli occhi, lo lasciò e batté le palpebre.  
“Aspetta. Come sai che i miei figli non avranno problemi fino ai dieci anni? La guerra non finirà prima? Tu da che epoca vieni?”.  
Il Terminator sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi. "Fui mandato da John Connor indietro nel tempo per uccidere John Connor. Venni riprogrammato per tornare indietro nel tempo a salvare John Connor e George Smith" spiegò.  
John lo spintonò.  
“Dovrei mandarti avanti nel tempo a vedere se per caso un futuro John Connor si è reso conto che questa cosa è assurda” borbottò.  
Deglutì, sospirò.  
“O magari per proteggere i bambini. Lo faresti, vero?”.  
Alzò il capo, lo guardò e strinse con forza i pugni.  
“Certo. Esegui qualsiasi ordine, se non va contro quelli dati da John Connor!”.  
"Non possiedi una macchina nel tempo" rispose il Terminator. Si piegò in avanti e gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte.  
"La tua temperatura è di due gradi più alti di quella consigliata" spiegò.  
John sbatté il braccio contro il polso del Terminator, grugnì e lo fissò.  
“La mia temperatura è quella di uno incazzato nero!” esclamò.  
Si avvicinò al suo volto, il petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente e sentiva i muscoli tesi.  
“Hai imparato tutto del comportamento umano? A me non sembri tanto diverso da quelli che ci sterminano”.  
Sfregò i denti tra loro, gli occhi erano lucidi e arrossati.  
< Maledetto John Connor! Maledetto Giorno del giudizio! Maledetti Terminator! >.  
Il T-800 gli mise una mano sulla spalla e fece pressione, facendolo sedere sulla brandina che cigolò.  
"Ho imparato il sacrificio. E' previsto che io ritorni nel futuro e da lì io faccia un prossimo viaggio nel tempo in cui sarà mio compito morire" spiegò.  
John si puntellò sui gomiti, espirò e rilassò le spalle.  
“E tu hai intenzione di farlo?” chiese.  
"E' un ordine di ...". Iniziò a dire il T-800. Guardò John, ghignò e le sue iridi brillarono di rosso.  
"Sì" rispose.  
John gli tirò un pugno, gemette e oscillò la mano sentendola dolere.  
“Forse c'è speranza per te” disse.  
Mosse le dita sentendole intorpidite.  
“Mi sa che non ti ho messo a fare la guardia alla camera da letto perché sennò mia moglie ti avrebbe trovato più duro di me” si lamentò.  
Il T-800 smise di sorridere ed indietreggiò.  
"La vicecomandante tornerà operativa appena la sua gravidanza sarà giunta al termine. E il comandante ha bisogno di protezione per via dei postumi del trapianto" spiegò.  
John si avvicinò, sedendosi davanti a lui.  
“Trapianto?” chiese.  
Lo guardò dall'alto in basso, strinse le labbra.  
< Era un mio ordine dirmi che non era un ordine morire? Fino a che punto obbediscono questi robot? > si chiese.  
Il T-800 annuì, fece un passo avanti e si sedette nuovamente accanto a John.  
"Connor ha subito un trapianto di cuore a seguito di uno scontro un T-800. Ho localizzato l'armeria più vicina" spiegò.  
John Connor si toccò il petto all'altezza del cuore, deglutì.  
“Creepy” mormorò.  
Si alzò, sfiorò la pistola.  
“Andiamo. Riprenderemo a parlare della tua capacità di rifiutare gli ordini dopo”.  
Il Terminator lo seguì fuori.


	4. Cap.4 George e John

Cap.4 George e John  
Nello specchietto retrovisore del camioncino si riflettevano il bazuka appoggiato sul sedile posteriore. Casse di munizioni sbattevano con dei tonfi regolari nella parte di dietro, ogni volta che le ruote sobbalzavano. John aveva due fucili appoggiati sulle gambe e una pistola nei pantaloni. La luce del sole si rifletteva nelle lenti nere a specchio del Terminator.  
"Non ci sono altre armerie da cui prendere munizioni in zona" disse il T-800, lasciando scendere la fila di dati sul suo schermo olografico rosso.  
John annuì, si mise in spalla il fucile e infilò nelle tasche dei caricatori.  
“Dove troviamo questo tizio?” chiese.  
Il Terminator svolò, facendo tremare il camioncino, sentiva degli impulsi sotto le dita provenire dal volante.  
"L'altro T-800 cercherà uno dopo l'altro tutti i corrispondenti con il suo nome nelle loro rispettive abitazioni. Io ho avuto, invece, l'ordine di recarmi nel luogo che frequenta abitualmente di sera" rispose.  
John guardò fuori dal finestrino, alzò gli occhi osservando il cielo chiaro.  
“Ci stabiliremo di fronte a quel luogo e quando arriverà, ci andrò io. Lo convincerò a seguirci prima che l'altro lo trovi”.  
Strinse il fucile, guardando il T-800.  
“Qual'è questo posto?”.  
Il Terminator si voltò nuovamente verso la strada, abbandonò quella principale proseguendo lungo quella sterrata.  
"Luogo con tasso di frequentazione umana non elevato, utilizzato per scopi ludici" spiegò.  
John inarcò un sopracciglio, sfilò il fucile poggiandolo sul sedile posteriore.  
“Dovresti parlare più semplicemente” disse.  
Sospirò, poggiò il capo contro lo schienale.  
“È in questa città?”.  
"E' a due punto cinque chilometri da qui" rispose il Terminator. Il suo corpo era rigido e la sua schiena non affondava nello schienale.  
John sospirò, gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla tirandolo indietro.  
“Secondo me sei stato con umani robot. Sei troppo rigido” si lamentò.  
Il Terminator sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e accelerò.  
"L'unico soggetto che Skynet ha prodotto in questo modo era morto prima che io venissi mandato in quello che è il tuo futuro. Sono stato con un soggetto che si definiva né uomo, né macchina, ma un dio" rispose atono.  
John si passò le mani tra i capelli, strinse le labbra.  
“Quando farò quella vostra stupida ribellione, impedirò che si combatta come fossimo macchine” decretò.  
Lo guardò dall'alto in basso, strinse le labbra e inspirò.  
“Voglio dire, forse siete perfetti, ma se dobbiamo vincere in modo razionale e sacrificando gli altri, meglio diventare tutti Terminator”.  
Il Terminator parcheggiò davanti a una roulotte, che ondeggiava. Dal suo interno provenivano gemiti e piccoli urli. Gli ansiti risuonavano tutt'intorno. Il Terminator aprì lo sportello e mise i piedi a terra, sulle zolle vermiglie e brulle.  
John sgranò gli occhi guardando dal finestrino, saltò giù e strinse le labbra.  
“Dimmi che non dobbiamo entrare” supplicò.  
Il Terminator caricò il fucile e sparò al tettuccio della roulotte. Dall'interno provennero delle urla.  
"Ora usciranno loro" rispose.  
John si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, gli tirò una manata.  
“Ho fatto un pessimo lavoro con te, nel futuro!” disse.  
Corse fino alla roulotte tenendo la mano sulla pistola.  
Un giovane dalla pelle nera uscì all'esterno ansimando. Non indossava i vestiti e il suo corpo era madido di sudore. Una pentola spaccò la finestra volando fuori e una donna uscì la punta di un fucile. Sparò ripetutamente al Terminetor, forandogli la giacca di pelle nera. Strillò ripetutamente vedendo che i proiettili cadevano a terra e si nascose nuovamente dentro la roulotte. George indietreggiò spalancando la bocca, gli occhiali di plastica a righe con il simbolo della bandiera americana gli ricadevano storti.  
"Ohy fratelli, mai sentito il concetto di vengo in pace?" chiese. Alzò le corna e il pollice, indietreggiando.  
"E' stato un piacere conoscere gli alieni, sempre figo un incontro ravvicinato terzo tipo ..." farfugliò. Si voltò e si mise a correre.  
"John Connor, il soggetto con cui dovevi avere un dialogo pacifico sta scappando. Devo recuperarlo?" chiese atono il T-800.  
John gemette, sospirò e alzò l'indice.  
“Ci penso io”.  
Si mise a correre, accelerò socchiudendo gli occhi e raggiunse George. Gli saltò alle spalle, lo atterrò e gli torse un braccio dietro la schiena.  
“Vengo in pace” ringhiò, premendo si contro la schiena nuda del ragazzo.  
L'altro strinse i glutei e chiuse gli occhi, mugolando con voce stridula.  
"Al mio Billy non sembra" mugolò Smith.  
"Non rilevo alcun soggetto di nome Billy" disse atono il Terminator.  
“Parla del suo ...”.  
John guardò il cavallo dei pantaloni del Terminator, sospirò e scosse il capo.  
\- Mi chiedo se lui lo abbia - pensò.  
“Lascia stare. Ora cerca di non scappare, George, o ti faccio forare una gamba. Chiaro?”.  
"Obbedisco. Ai comandi, ma non portati sulle navi aliene. Mi si rovinano i capelli nello spazio, capitemi". Farfugliò velocemente George. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.  
John strozzò una risata, scese da lui e si sedette in terra.  
“Non siamo alieni. Lui è un Terminator, un robot con aspetto umano” disse.  
Indicò la maglia coperta di fori di proiettili del T-800.  
“Dovresti crederci, visto che gli hanno sparato davanti a te”.  
"Il termine esatto è cyborg" ribatté il Terminator. Si appoggiò il fucile contro la spalla.  
"Presto l'altro T-800 sarà qui per terminarti". Aggiunse e la sua voce rimbombò. George si alzò in piedi, allungò le braccia dimenando le mani, le gambe gli tremavano.  
"Credo a tutto basta che risparmiate la mia stupenda e insostituibile vita" mugolò.  
John sospirò, si mise in piedi e guardò il corpo nudo dell'altro, strinse le labbra e si sfilò la maglia lanciandogliela.  
“Vestiti, prendi delle armi e vieni con noi. Vogliamo proteggerti, non ucciderti”.  
"Armi? Frenate la corsa belli. Io consegno giornali in bici, credete davvero che mi possa permett ...". Iniziò George. Vide il Terminato togliersi gli occhiali da sole mostrando la luce rossa nei suoi occhi. S'infilò la maglietta e deglutì.  
"Armi, sì, armi. Beth, amore, ti prego, mi presti un'arma!" gridò verso la roulotte. Sentì delle strilla femminili provenire dall'interno.  
John roteò gli occhi, incrociò le braccia e guardò il Terminator.  
“Lei è a rischio?” domandò.  
Il T-800 socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò verso la roulotte.  
"Non è in memoria, ma è molto probabile che venga terminata se risaliranno a lei" rispose atono.  
George si raddrizzò gli occhiali e deglutì a vuoto.  
"Possiamo andarcene anche se non prendo armi?" chiese.  
John scosse il capo, lo guardò.  
“La tua ragazza rischia di morire. Devi convincerla a venire con noi, o verrà uccisa” disse.  
Strinse i denti.  
< Comincio a parlare come lui, merda! > pensò.  
Addolcì lo sguardo, fece un passo avanti.  
“So che è una brutta situazione, ma non abbiamo molto tempo”.  
Il T-800 sparò e si sentì un grido ovattato provenire da dentro la roulotte.  
"Mer**!" sbraitò George, impallidendo. La maglietta di John gli copriva metà del petto, ma era larga all'altezza delle braccia.  
"Soggetto non operativo, inutile terminarlo adesso. E' al sicuro" spiegò il Terminator.  
John strinse i denti, gli afferrò la maglia e lo spinse verso il basso con uno strattone.  
“Non farlo mai più!” urlò.  
Lo spintonò, afferrò il braccio di George.  
“Compreremo armi e vestiti altrove, ci sono stati troppi spari, qualcuno verrà a vedere”.  
Lo trascinò fino al furgoncino, aprì la portiera e lo spinse dentro.  
“Muoviti, pezzo di latta!” gridò.  
George gattonò tremando nel sedile di dietro, guardando le armi. Il Terminator guardò John.  
"Volevi guidare tu. Già una volta ho rimandato l'ordine" rispose.  
John ringhiò, strinse la pistola e salì al posto di guida.  
< Lo lascio qui. Giuro che lo lascio qui! > pensò.  
Mise in moto sgommando, fece il giro parcheggiando davanti a lui.  
“Sbrigati”.  
Il T-800 si sedette accanto al posto del guidatore e chiuse lo sportello, ammaccandolo. George si tastò i capelli ripetutamente.  
John sistemò lo specchietto retrovisore, sospirò.  
“Ce la caveremo” promise.  
Ripartì sgommando.


	5. Cap.5 Yes, Chief

Cap.5 Yes, Chief  
George si acquattò dietro un manichino di plastica bianca. Deglutì, sentendo il rumore di proiettili e le esplosioni. Osservò John affacciarsi da dietro il bancone accanto a lui e sparare oltre la vetrina. I due T-800 si stavano colpendo a vicenda.  
"Vo-volevo solo vestirmi ..." mugolò Smith.  
John aderì con la schiena al bancone, lo guardò e accennò un sorriso.  
"Ci si fa il callo, fratello" disse.  
Si sporse, sparò alle gambe di entrambe i Terminator ripetutamente e si riacquattò guardandosi intorno.  
< Devo sparare a tutti e due, sono uguali, non posso rischiare > si disse.  
"Ora seguimi, usciamo dal retro, prendiamo una macchina e mettiamo più distanza possibile tra noi e loro. Chiaro?".  
George annuì, deglutì e gli sorrise.  
"Basta che non spari anche a me" sussurrò.  
"Non ho mai sparato ad una persona" ammise John.  
Si acquattò avanzando tra i manichini in terra, gli abiti erano sparpagliati attorno a lui e il suono degli spari gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Guardò dietro di sé, strinse le labbra e indicò a George di seguirlo.  
Smith annuì e strisciò alle sue spalle. Si sentivano delle sirene in lontananza.  
John accelerò l'andatura, raggiunse l'uscita d'emergenza e premette la maniglia antipanico.  
“Corri e non fermarti fino a che non vedi un automobile” ordinò.  
Si alzò, tirò fuori la pistola e sparò un paio di volte, guardò dietro di sé vedendo l'altro correre e indietreggiò, chiuse la porta, si girò e corse dietro di lui.  
George si mise a correre, i muscoli delle sue gambe scattavano e sentiva delle fitte prodotte dall'acido lattico. Il suo respiro era accelerato e sentiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
John si guardava alle spalle ogni cinque passi, ansimò stringendo gli occhi e percorse le scale di corsa tenendo la pistola davanti a sé, vide delle macchine parcheggiate e indicò a George la più vicina.  
“Lì” disse.  
George annuì, sentiva sapore di sangue in bocca e le tempie gli pulsavano. Si diresse alla macchina, accelerando ancor di più la corsa.  
John raggiunse la macchina, ruppe il finestrino con il calco della pistola e vi mise dentro la mano aprendo la portiera. Entrò dentro, prese le chiavi dal cruscotto e mise in moto.  
“Sali!” urlò.  
Lo guardò salire, chiuse le portiere e partì sgommando. Salì lungo la pedana che portava fuori, vide dallo specchietto delle macchine della polizia e strinse le labbra.  
< Lo sto abbandonando. Lo sto abbandonando! > si disse.  
Guardò George alla sua destra, grugnì.  
< Devo salvare lui. John Connor l'ha mandato per questo >.  
George strinse la cintura, piegò le ginocchia e se le premette contro il petto.  
"Robot assassini ovunque, ovunque" mugolò.  
John sbuffò una risata, accelerò infilandosi nel traffico.  
“Non ti prenderanno” rassicurò.  
Imboccò una strada secondaria, accelerò.  
< Lascerò lui al sicuro e tornerò a prendere Terminator. Deve fare un altro viaggio per me, non può morire ora > pensò.  
Guardò lo specchietto retrovisore, deglutì.  
< Però sarei come me del futuro, se lo usassi in questo modo. Inoltre in quell'altro viaggio morirebbe > si disse.  
Ringhiò sfregandomi denti tra loro e sgommò passando tra delle macchine.  
George si voltò verso John, osservò l'accenno di barba sul suo viso, guardò i suoi occhi e deglutì guardando il suo sguardo.  
"Hai almeno un paio di anni meno di me. Però sembri saperne ... sempre che tu sia umano" mormorò roco.  
John sorrise, tirò fuori un coltello dalla tasca dei pantaloni militari e si tagliò il palmo facendolo sanguinare; lo mostrò a George.  
"Umano" confermò.  
Smith emise un versetto stridulo prolungato, guardò il sangue e si voltò di scatto guardando fuori dal finestrino. Vide nello specchietto la figura del Terminator a bordo di una motocicletta.  
"Il tuo amico ci sta seguendo" biascicò.  
John accelerò, svoltò di scatto.  
"Sono tutti uguali. Potrebbe essere l'altro" disse.  
George chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro. Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò di scatto.  
"No, non credo siano uguali. Il tuo agiva decisamente più velocemente. Sembrava più saggio ... cioè, non so se so spiegarmi" rispose.  
John inspirò, espirò.  
"Stenditi. Ho un modo per scoprirlo".  
Vide l'altro abbassarsi, fece girare la macchina su se stessa e tornò indietro andando incontro al T-800 a tutta velocità.   
< Vediamo come reagisci, pezzo di merda >.  
Il Terminator virò, andando a sbattere contro la parete di un edificio, mandandola in pezzi. George si coprì gli occhi vedendo una serie di macchine che tamponavano e finivano fuori strada per evitare lo scontro con il camioncino o tra loro.  
John frenò di scatto, saltò giù dalla macchina e corse verso l'edificio, i suoni dei clacson e delle urla si sovrapponevano tra loro. Scavalcò un frammento di muro, sporse il capo guardando a destra e sinistra; aveva gli occhi sgranati e il battito accelerato.  
25 minuti fa  
Il Terminator si raddrizzò il collo spezzato e rimise le parti metalliche in asse. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, attivò una scansione interna e vide i dati apparire sul suo schermo rosso.  
John gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò in piedi con entrambe le mani, indietreggiò.  
"Come diamine ci sei riuscito a farlo fuori?" chiese.  
Indietreggiò, guardò la macchina e sospirò.  
"Pensavo aveste la stessa forza".  
"Il mio cip ha immagazzinato più dati del suo" rispose il Terminator. Alzò il capo vedendo George che avanzava verso di loro, strofinando le mani sulle braccia nude.  
John guardò George, inarcò un sopracciglio e gli sorrise. Guardò il Terminator, annuì.  
"Troviamo rifugio, per ora siamo al sicuro".  
"Agli ordini, comandante Connor" rispose il Terminator.

 


	6. Cap.6 Il sorriso del Terminator

Cap.6 Il sorriso del Terminator  
  
George mise le mani dietro la testa, il suo respiro era irregolare e sentiva il sudore sul proprio corpo pizzicare. Chiuse gli occhi, una serie di tagli rosati si erano aperti sul suo corpo dalla pelle scura.  
"Sai John, i miei capelli sono irrimediabilmente andati" si lamentò. Alzò uno sguardo e guardò il Terminator davanti alla porta rigido.  
\- L'ho visto sfondare il muro e non morire. Non muore se gli sparano. Non muore contro i suoi simili. E' un assurdo e maledetto incubo. Ed io me ne esco con i capelli. Sono un'idiota - rifletté.  
John fece ruotare il braccio sentendolo irrigidito, sorrise tendendo la schiena a destra e sinistra con degli schiocchi.  
"Potevi rimanere senza testa" disse.  
Seguì lo sguardo dell'altro vedendo il Terminator, strinse le labbra.  
< L'ho mandato a sbattere contro un muro e non ha fatto una piega. La sua programmazione è assurdamente perfetta > pensò.  
George sentiva gli occhi pizzicare e allungò le gambe sentendole formicolare.  
"E' vero quello che mi ha detto il tuo robottone. I miei genitori sono stati terminati?" chiese.  
Le sue iridi erano liquide e i suoi occhi arrossati.  
John lanciò un'occhiataccia al T-800, raggiunse George e gli si chinò davanti mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, lo guardò negli occhi.  
"Il Terminator è risalito a loro prima di me. Non sono riuscito a impedire che li uccidesse".  
Gli strinse la spalla.  
"Mi dispiace, George" sussurrò, con tono caldo.  
George annuì e strinse gli occhi, avvertendo delle fitte al petto.  
"Erano stati terminati prima che il Comandante sapesse da me della tua esistenza" disse meccanicamente il T-800.  
John sospirò, si alzò e si voltò.  
"Non sono ancora il comandante di nessuno" ringhiò.  
Guardò il T-800 dalla testa ai piedi, strinse i pugni.  
< Adesso hanno anche in programmazione di giustificare le azioni di John Connor? > si chiese.  
Sfregò i denti tra loro, sospirò e si sedette.  
"Se l'avessi saputo, li avrei portati con noi" assicurò.  
George si mise su un fianco e regolò il respiro.  
"Little Bro, dormo un po', se domani mi devi insegnare a spaccare il c**o di qualcuno con il ferro" biascicò.  
John annuì, si alzò.  
"Riposati. L'addestramento sarà poco più divertente dei Terminator" disse.  
Sospirò guardandolo, strinse le labbra e si alzò andandosi a sedere di fianco al T-800.  
"Perché gli hai detto dei suoi genitori?".  
"Il soggetto ha già cercato la fuga una prima volta. Avrebbe potuto mettere a rischio la sua integrità per andare da dei soggetti ormai terminati" rispose il T-800. Guardò il giovane seduto per terra con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e lo scannerizzò.  
John alzò il capo, vide gli occhi del terminator su di lui e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Io non la tenterò la fuga" disse.  
Sospirò, scosse la testa.  
"O stai ancora guardando quei due chili in meno?".  
Il Terminator distolse lo sguardo e osservò nuovamente fuori dalla finestra.  
"Non hai riportato danni permanenti che possano aver compromesso la mia missione" rispose.  
John aggrottò la fronte, si passò la mano tra i capelli e deglutì sentendo la gola secca.  
"L'importante è che io sopravviva, no?" chiese.  
Guardò il profilo del robot, sorrise.  
"Sei il T-800 più apprensivo che conosca, e dire che uno è stato quasi un padre per me".  
"L'importante è che io sopravviva, no?" chiese.  
Guardò il profilo del robot, sorrise.  
"Sei il T-800 più apprensivo che conosca, e dire che uno è stato quasi un padre per me".  
Il Terminator si voltò, dando le spalle al ragazzo e strinse al petto il fucile.  
"Tuo padre è Kyle Resee" rispose atono.  
John sospirò, sfilò la pistola dal fodero e la pulì con la maglia lercia.  
“Lo so. Però non l'ho ancora conosciuto. Invece ho conosciuto ben due T-800 bizzarri”.  
Il T-800 socchiuse gli occhi, il suo mirino si concentrò sulla parete e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Impariamo e ci evolviamo. Il nostro compito è infiltrarci, guadagnare la fiducia prima di terminare. Ecco perché agiamo in modo che può apparire insolito" spiegò.  
John sbuffò, rinfoderò la pistola e si alzò mettendosi davanti al Terminator, strinse i pugni guardandolo.  
“Ma tu non devi terminarmi, e nemmeno lui doveva. Forse aveva bisogno di guadagnarsi la mia fiducia, ma tu no” disse.  
Guardò gli occhi del robot, irrigidì i muscoli.  
< Mi fanno una tale rabbia > pensò.  
Il Terminator abbassò il capo e lo guardò in viso.  
"Programmazione base" spiegò.  
John lo fissò, strinse le labbra.  
"Mi scannerizzi spesso?" chiese.  
Sentiva il fiato corto e le tempie pulsare.  
"Sai cosa provo?".  
Il Terminator fece girare il fucile nella mano e girò lentamente la testa, con un movimento meccanico.  
"So la velocità che puoi assumere, i tuoi punti deboli, la velocità con cui scorre il tuo sangue, la tua voce ...". Enumerò.  
John aggrottò la fronte.  
"La mia voce?" chiese.  
Lo guardò dall'alto in basso.  
< Non saprà mai se sono arrabbiato o triste. Conosce le informazioni ma non sa associarle >.  
"Io sono John Connor e se mi state ascoltando, voi siete la resistenza". Recitò a memoria il Terminator utilizzando la voce di John del futuro.  
John dilatò gli occhi e la bocca, si leccò le labbra secche e deglutì.  
“Wow. Ho una bella voce. Avrò” disse.  
Guardò ai lati del robot, strinse le labbra e sospirò dondolando le braccia.  
“Immaginavo di dover dire qualcosa del genere, visto che sono io decantato comandante” borbottò.  
Il Terminator si piegò in avanti e lo osservò in volto, appoggiando un ginocchio per terra e arcuando la schiena in avanti.  
"Non posso sapere se i miei dati sono corretti solo scannerizzandoti, ma il Comandante Connor ha compiuto azioni non previste da Skynet. Ciò lo rende il capo della resistenza" spiegò.  
John poggiò la fronte a quella del Terminator, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.  
“Il Comandante Connor ha solo fatto quello che tutti si aspettavano da prima ancora che nascesse” sussurrò, la voce calda e roca.  
Il Terminator appoggiò a tera il fucile e avvicinò il viso a quello dell'altro.  
"Nei dati non troverai le informazioni necessarie. La carne che ho addosso non è totalmente sintetica, è umana. Voi potete essere scuoiati, trovarvi davanti variabili non riconosciute" spiegò con tono atono.  
John batté le palpebre, gli toccò il viso e socchiuse le labbra. Gli carezzò la bocca, piegò il capo di lato e gli sfiorò il braccio muscoloso.  
“Pelle umana?”.  
"Il suo effetto totipotente è moltiplicato attraverso modificazione genetica. E' potuto avvenire attraverso la creazione di umani tramutanti in Terminator. Solitamente un Terminator viene rivestito con pelle fatta crescere nei laboratori di Skynet" spiegò il Terminator. Sentì una serie di impulsi dovuti al tocco del giovane.  
John gli carezzò le braccia, gli sfiorò il collo.  
“Cosa senti?”.  
"Impulsi" rispose rendendo roca la voce il Terminator.  
John lo guardò, fece un passo indietro.  
“Togli la maglia” ordinò.  
Lo guardò obbedire, si avvicinò nuovamente e gli poggiò le mani sui pettorali scolpiti.  
“Ti hanno insegnato anche a simulare ...”, strinse le labbra, “il piacere?”.  
"Dipende se consideri riuscite le altre mie simulazioni" rispose il Terminator. Abbassò il capo e guardò i valori del ragazzo nei grafici sopra lo schermo rosso modificarsi.  
John passò le dita sui muscoli del robot, guardava fisso le contrazioni automatiche della muscolatura sotto le mani, avvicinò il capo.  
“Ispiri fiducia quanto un serpente velenoso” borbottò.  
'' Tra i T-800 io sono quello adibito soprattutto alla caccia. Siamo i più resistenti, ai combattimenti, quelli più adatti all'infiltrazione sono stati ricavati montando fisici anonimi su precedenti T-600" comunicò rendendo la voce più atona.  
John roteò gli occhi.  
“Non offenderti. Io ti trovo rassicurante”.  
Scese ad accarezzargli i fianchi, fece leggermente pressione.  
< Non posso odiarlo perché l'hanno creato così > si disse.  
Risalì nuovamente, strinse le labbra avvicinando il capo a quello dell'altro.  
< Ma anche io sono stato studiato a tavolino, e non ho molta simpatia per John Connor > si disse.  
L'altro gli appoggiò la fronte spaziosa sulla sua, le rughe premevano contro la pelle del giovane uomo.  
John alzò lo sguardo guardandolo, sfiorò le labbra dell'altro con le sue.  
“Hai mai fatto cose simili?” sussurrò.  
Il Terminator aprì la bocca e risuonarono due voci adulte.  
"Tua moglie lo renderà un'educanda" disse la prima. La seconda era quella di Connors.  
"Gli ha solo inserito di dirmi di essere meno impulsivo" brontolò.  
La voce dell'altro uomo si udì di nuovo.  
"Se scopre cosa ci fai nelle tue ore libere, quando non ascolti le registrazioni di tua madre, lo programmerà lei per ucciderti" ribatté.  
Il Terminator richiuse la bocca e sbatté le palpebre.  
John storse il labbro.  
“Vuol dire sì?” chiese.  
Espirò pesantemente, gli passò le mani tra i capelli.  
“Bello sapere che il tuo prode Comandante ha i miei stessi gusti” borbottò.  
"Anche il John non più della resistenza" rispose il Terminator. Chiuse gli occhi, spalancò le labbra e mostrò i denti in fuori, sorridendo.

 


	7. Cap.7 Fusione di carne e metallo

Cap.7 Fusione di carne e metallo  
  
John gli passò le mani sui muscoli, si leccò le labbra e lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi. Alzò il capo guardando il volto del Terminator.  
I tratti di quest'ultimo erano affilati, la sua mascella prominente era serrata e il suo viso era rigido.  
John chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, sentendo un retrogusto di sangue e metallo. Deglutì, si morse il labbro.  
“A te non importa se ti uso, vero?” chiese.  
Percorse le linee dei muscoli rigonfi, strinse le labbra.  
< Domanda stupida, Connor > pensò.  
"Obbedisco a qualsiasi ordine non vada contro la programmazione" rispose meccanico il cyborg.  
“Stenditi” ordinò John.  
Indietreggiò guardandolo obbedire, gli girò intorno.  
< Cosa vuoi dimostrare, Connor? > si chiese.  
Si mise a gattoni sul robot, lo guardò intravedendo dei riflessi rossi nelle iridi.  
< Non puoi essere niente di diverso da John Connor. Ma devi diventarlo. E per diventarlo, devi capire come ragiona > pensò.  
“Cos'è che ti fa il tuo comandante quando vuole ...”, si umettò le labbra, “divertirsi con te?”.  
Il Terminator alzò lo sguardo, muovendo lentamente la testa.  
"Non si diverte con me, dato inesatto" rispose.  
John aggrottò la fronte, si sedette sul bacino del Terminator e passò le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
“Non so come vuoi chiamarla, ma la domanda resta la stessa”.  
Spinse i muscoli con le dita, strinse le labbra.  
< Dimenticavo che John Connor non si diverte, John Connor fa solo cose utili alla resistenza >.  
Il Terminator prese le mani di John e se le portò al bacino.  
"Si tratta di rilassamento, le tue funzioni devono divenire regolari" rispose. Protese in avanti il suo corpo abbronzato e muscoloso.  
John avvampò, si leccò le labbra e sentì le mani tremare.  
“Tutto qui?” chiese.  
Guardò il Terminator.  
“Perché tu? Perché non sua moglie?”.  
Sentiva il proprio battito rimbombargli nelle orecchie, guardò il bassoventre del cyborg e socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.  
Il Terminator chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.  
"Perché credo che quello che fa con lei lo diverte ... ride. Sono cose che non potrei fare mai" rispose.  
John aprì la bocca, la richiuse, batté le palpebre e poggiò le labbra su quelle del T-800.  
< Credo? I Terminator credono? > si domandò.  
Gli leccò le labbra, le mordicchiò e vi infilò la lingua.  
< Il mio primo bacio è stato mia moglie. Il mio secondo bacio un cyborg del futuro che deve uccidermi o difendermi a seconda del momento >.  
Intrecciò la lingua con quella dell'altro baciandolo, gli passò le mani sul bacino e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Il T-800 contraccambiò il bacio, la sua lingua era gelida fino a bruciare quella del ragazzo.  
John si scostò, mugolò di dolore e soffiò.  
“Dio, sei gelato”.  
Abbassò lo sguardo verso le gambe del Terminator, avvampò e lo guardò.  
“Connor ... cosa fate?”.  
Si rizzò, strinse le labbra.  
< Voglio saperlo? Voglio davvero imitare John Connor? > pensò.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
< Non si tratta più solo di me. C'è anche George adesso. Devo diventare il comandante che può tenerlo in vita >.  
Il Terminator gli passò la mano tra i capelli, sollevò la schiena sedendosi e lo baciò ripetutamente. Gli strinse i fianchi con il braccio muscoloso.  
John ricambiò i baci, la lingua gli bruciava e sentiva la mascella dolere, si aggrappò alle spalle del Terminator stringendole con forza, aderendo al petto dell'altro.  
Il Terminator sentì la pressione dell'altro sul proprio corpo. Si mise a spogliarlo.  
John ansimò sentendo le mani dell'altro sulla pelle, chiuse gli occhi poggiando la fronte contro la spalla del T-800.  
< Non può farmi del male > pensò.  
Tese la schiena mordendosi il labbro.  
< È a questo che sei arrivato, Connor? Hai bisogno di una programmazione per sapere che non ti faranno del male? > si chiese.  
John strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e deglutì.  
< Non riesco neanche a capire se ho paura > si disse.  
Sospirò rilassando i muscoli, sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato e le tempie pulsare, gli occhi liquidi erano leggermente arrossati.  
John strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e deglutì.  
< Non riesco neanche a capire se ho paura > si disse.  
Sospirò rilassando i muscoli, sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato e le tempie pulsare, gli occhi liquidi erano leggermente arrossati.  
T scese lungo i suoi glutei con la mano fino a penetrarlo con l'indice.  
John si tese, premette con forza la fronte contro la spalla del Terminator e ansimò percependo il sedere bruciare.  
Il Terminator fece vibrare il proprio dito, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava la testa, passando la mano tra i capelli umidi.  
John gemette, allargò le gambe e affondò il capo contro il petto del Terminator, strinse i pugni e mosse lentamente il bacino sentendo delle fitte.  
La velocità del dito del terminator triplicò e quello gli appoggiò le labbra gelide sopra il capo umido di sudore. Con l'altra mano scese, stringendogli le spalle per tenerlo appoggiato al petto.  
John ansimò con forza, il volto arrossato e sudato era contratto e mugolò graffiando la pelle del Terminator, il proprio battito era accelerato e continuò a muovere i fianchi.  
La velocità del dito del terminator triplicò e quello gli appoggiò le labbra gelide sopra il capo umido di sudore. Con l'altra mano scese, stringendogli le spalle per tenerlo appoggiato al petto. John ansimò con forza, il volto arrossato e sudato era contratto e mugolò graffiando la pelle del Terminator, il proprio battito era accelerato e continuò a muovere i fianchi.  
Il T spense il dito e lo estrasse.  
John sobbalzò, si strofinò contro il Terminetor sfregando l'elezione tesa e arrossata contro il suo petto.  
Il Terminetor gli accarezzò il membro con la mano umida, stringendolo con l'altro braccio e lo penetrò con un movimento secco e meccanico.  
John strozzò un urlo contro il collo del cyborg, tremò spingendogli le ginocchia contro i fianchi e ansimò.  
La macchina si alzò e abbassò ripetutamente, piegando la testa all'indietro, penetrando più a fondo il giovane.  
John gemette ansimando ripetutamente, premette con forza il capo nell'incavo della spalla del Terminator muovendo i fianchi, sentiva il membro pulsare ed il battito cardiaco accelerato. Continuò a muoversi sentendo il sudore scendere lungo il corpo, ansimò e venne macchiando i loro petti con lo sperma.  
Il Terminator allontanò la mano dal membro del giovane ed uscì, si piegò in avanti e lo fece adagiare sul lettino.

 


	8. Cap.8 Genesys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei ricordare che il tablet pc non è esattamente quello di adesso, siamo nel 2000.

Cap.8 Genesys  
  
"Abbiamo rischiato la pelle per rubare tutti quei materiali tecnologici e lui li sta trasformando in spazzatura" si lamentò George. Il T-800 stava avvitando una lampadina a una consolle di videogame da sala giochi smontata. Inserì un manubrio sopra quello che rimaneva di un frigorifero smontato, da cui proveniva un ronzio e qualche sibilo.  
John strinse le labbra, guardò la serie di oggetti smontati e si avvicinò osservando il Terminator.   
< Se fosse così semplice costruire una macchina del tempo, Connor ne avrebbe decine > si disse.   
Raccolse da terra un tablet e lo fissò.  
< Forse sono rari e magari serve qualche chip che hanno solo le macchine di Skynet > ragionò.  
Raggiunse George e sorrise.  
"Deve completare la missione. Sta costruendo un mezzo per andare via" spiegò.  
"Per andare via?" chiese George. Corrugò la fronte e incrociò le braccia.  
"Dovrò utilizzare il mio chip" spiegò atono.  
John arricciò il labbro.  
"Puoi farlo?" chiese.   
Posò il tablet su una lavatrice, sospirò.   
< Mi ha scopato, messo a dormire come un bambino e adesso si toglie anche il suo chip dati. Tutto perché lo vuole il comandante > pensò.  
Guardò George, gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla.   
"Ha un'altra missione in un altro tempo. Dovremo cavarcela da soli, per due anni".  
George mise le mani sui fianchi e alzò il capo, ghignando.  
"E cosa vuoi che sia?" disse rendendo la propria voce più roca. Si voltò mostrando il profilo del viso e gonfiò il petto.  
Lo schermo del tablet pc lampeggiò.  
Un'applicazione si scaricò, facendo brillare di blu l'apparecchio.  
John inarcò un sopracciglio.   
< Scommetto che non ha mai passato più di un mese senza i genitori > si disse.  
Vide il tablet illuminarsi, scattò all'indietro nascondendosi dietro un pezzo di frigorifero e strinse la pistola.  
George si avvicinò al tablet, si piegò in avanti e lanciò uno strilletto.  
"Figata galattica! La prom gratuita di genesys! Lo desideravo tanto questo programma. Possiamo passarla sul cellulare prima di smontare il tablet?" chiese.  
John strinse le labbra, uscì dal nascondiglio e sporse il capo verso il T-800.  
"Ehi! Hai mai sentito nominare Genesys?" chiese.   
Strinse le labbra e prese George per le spalle muscolose tirandolo indietro.   
"Un'applicazione che si istalla da sola è male".  
Il Terminator voltò lentamente la testa, era intento a collegare due circuiti elettrici.  
"Genesys è nato come un'applicazione per sistemi di consumo informatici. Esattamente come Skynet, inizialmente nata per essere un antivirus, la sua evoluzione ha portato a una ribellione delle macchine.  
Dopo la morte del Comandante Connor, durante gli anni di resistenza di John Connor Jr. nuovo comandante, diventerà un programma avversario di Skynet per il controllo globale" recitò.  
George si massaggiò la testa.  
"Inizio a pensare che nel futuro apocalittico, anche i ventilatori si ribelleranno e uccideranno uomini" brontolò.  
John afferrò il tablet, guardò l'applicazione e ne cercò le proprietà digitando sullo schermo touch.  
"È assurdo che io muoia senza mettere fine alla guerra!" esclamò.   
Lesse il nome del creatore e sgranò gli occhi.  
< Dyson? È lo stesso che ha creato Skynet ... suo figlio creerà Genesys? > si chiese.  
Gettò in terra il tablet, ringhiò sbattendo il pugno contro la lavatrice.   
"A cosa diamine serve tutto questo se mio figlio dovrà comunque continuare questa guerra?".  
"Se lo rompi ci toccherà rubarne un altro e quei cosi sono rari" si lagnò George. Il T-800 prese il tablet, lo riaccese e guardò lo schermo integro. Lo collegò a un paio di batterie alcaline.  
John si allontanò passandosi le mani tra i capelli, chiuse gli occhi.  
< Passano la vita a dirti che sei l'unico a poter fermare l'apocalisse, scopri che è falso e devi pure stare calmo > pensò.   
Si poggiò all'hardware di un computer, deglutì.  
< Troverò e distruggerò Genesys. Probabilmente è stata creata come virus per Skynet, se distruggo tutto non si dovrebbe riproporre; Skynet non ha interessi che un suo avversario esista, non lo tutelerà > ragionò.  
George si voltò verso John, frugò in tasca e tirò fuori un fazzoletto sporco.  
"Stai sudando, tieni" offrì.  
John sospirò, scosse il capo.  
"Sto bene" mentì.   
Guardò il T-800 smontare il tablet e strinse le labbra.  
"Impediremo il giorno del giudizio" assicurò.


	9. Cap.9 Fiducia e pistole fumanti

Cap.9 Fiducia e pistole fumanti  
  
George si portò una sigaretta di cioccolato alle labbra ed osservò la pistola sulle sue gambe.  
"Ora che il Terminator se n'è andato, aspetteremo il successivo?" chiese. Sganciava e riagganciava il caricatore.  
John strinse le gambe incrociate sul pavimento, scrollò le spalle bevendo da una bottiglia mezza vuota e piegò il capo all'indietro.  
“Dobbiamo andare a trovare una persona” disse.  
Stese le gambe, strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Lo scopo non è aspettare che le cose succedano, è non farle succedere”.  
George si mise in piedi e gli porse la pistola.  
"Tienila tu finché non saprò usarla come si deve" sussurrò.  
John la prese, ne carezzò la parte superiore.  
“Non è così difficile” disse.  
Si poggiò al muro, lo guardò e accennò un sorriso.  
“Ehi, rilassati. Il T-800 è andato via” lo rassicurò.  
Si morse il labbro.  
< Idiota. Ha perso i genitori, forse la fidanzata, gli amici e la sua vita. Sei tu ad avercelo trascinato, non il terminator. Probabilmente resta solo perché ha paura appaia dal nulla >.  
George si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca, la scartò e la mise in bocca.  
"Fa vedere, allora" lo sfidò.  
John batté le palpebre, si alzò in piedi e caricò l'arma.  
“Non siamo al tiro a segno” disse.  
Lo raggiunse, sogghignò e gliela porse.  
“Ma puoi provare a spararmi finché non mi prendi”.  
Lo guardò, ridacchiò.  
“Hai mai visto una pistola vera, non in un film?”.  
George impallidì e il labbro inferiore gli tremo.  
"I barattoli sono carini, sono nostri amici" farfugliò.  
John inarcò un sopracciglio, si voltò e raggiunse i barattoli della carne in scatola, li impilò.  
“In realtà è abbastanza inutile” disse.  
Si allontanò, sparò centrando a metà ogni barattolo.  
“I barattoli non si muovono, i Terminator sì”.  
Colpì l'ultimo barattolo di lato, sfregò i denti e ringhiò.  
< Un colpo mancato di troppo > pensó.  
George si sfregò le mani sul pantalone ed espirò.  
"E' un inizio" biascicò.  
John lasciò la pistola sul letto, si sedette e piegò il capo.  
“Deve sembrarti tutto assurdo, eh?” chiese, con voce calma.  
Ticchettò sul letto accanto a sé.  
< Se non riesci neanche a gestire una persona sola, figurarsi un'intera resistenza > si disse.  
George si sedette sul letto e prese la pistola in mano, la fissò e corrugò la fronte.  
"Mia madre prima di sposare quello che considero mio padre, stava con uno che era il mio padre biologico.  
Questo papà era un tipo normale, monotono. Guardava la partita in poltrona e faceva l'elettricista. Lei con lui stava bene ... cucinava torte per le gare con il vicinato" raccontò.  
Gli occhi gli pizzicarono.  
John si alzò, prese la bottiglia e la porse a George.  
“Mia madre è morta di leucemia. Era una cameriera che ha ammazzato tre di quei robot schifosi per morire di leucemia”.  
Si sedette pesantemente.  
“Vorrei vedere la sua faccia se le dicessi che non solo la fine del mondo ci sarà, ma che il John Connor per cui è stata internata neanche è riuscito a evitarla”.  
Porse la bottiglia a George, deglutì.  
“Bevi. Brucia un po', ma aiuta”.  
George negò con il capo e ricomincio a smontare e rimontare il. caricatore della pistola.  
"Mio padre genetico e mio fratello saranno ancora vivi. Vivono dall'altra parte d'America" mormorò roco.  
John scrollò le spalle, bevve dalla bottiglia lasciando che un rivolo del liquore scorresse al lato della bocca socchiuse. Sospirò, si chinò.  
“Potresti raggiungerli” disse.  
Si morse il labbro, si passò la mano tra i capelli.  
“Il prossimo Terminator è tra due anni, che dovrebbe anche essere il giorno del giudizio. Ma fino ad allora potresti stare tranquillo”.  
Poggiò la bottiglia tra le proprie gambe, sospirò.  
< Come se si potesse tornare alla normalità >.  
George alzò la pistola e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando davanti a sé.  
"Basta premere il grilletto?" chiese.  
John lo guardò, aggrottò la fronte e rise, si alzò e si mise alle sue spalle.  
“Solo se vuoi romperti un braccio”.  
Gli sistemò le mani e le braccia, gli tenne le spalle.  
“E devo togliere la sicura”.  
George annuì e guardò i movimenti di John, deglutendo.  
John ripeté lentamente i movimenti, gli poggiò il mento sulla spalla.  
“Fisicamente, sei ben messo. Non dovresti avere troppe difficoltà”.  
Gli sistemò nuovamente braccia e spalle, guardò in avanti.  
“Vuoi provare? Ti tengo io, per il rinculo”.  
Le iridi di George brillarono.  
John mise le dita su quelle dell'altro.  
"Premi" lo invitò.  
John lo tenne fermo, il proiettile forò il pavimento accanto al barattolo e John lasciò andare George.  
"Posso chiederti una cosa?".  
George si voltò verso di lui, sentendo la gola secca.  
"Spara ... non letteralmente" biascicò.  
John afferrò nuovamente la bottiglia, mise la pistola nei pantaloni e si poggiò alla parete.  
"Perché sei qui?" chiese.  
Ondeggiò il capo a destra e sinistra, stendendo le gambe.  
"Voglio dire: non sai chi io sia. Credo che tu non mi abbia neanche chiesto come mi chiamo. Hai dei parenti in vita in nord America, che non è poi così lontano. Sei un uomo adulto che non avrebbe difficoltà a ottenere un passaggio o scroccare un posto dove stare".  
Finì il contenuto della bottiglia, la lasciò cadere di lato al letto guardandola rotolare e strinse le labbra.  
"Anche se hai creduto a tutta la storia perché avevi un T-800 davanti, perché farsi coinvolgere?".  
George lo osservò svuotare il contenuto della bottiglia e piegò di lato il capo. Si mordicchiò il labbro ed espirò dalle narici.  
"Ti sembrerà strano, ma se davvero il mondo rischia di finire, voglio impedirlo". Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.  
"Io non credo di essere veramente utile qui, ma tu hai bisogno di mantenere la tua umanità. Frequenti troppe poche persone". Ticchettò con la punta della scarpa per terra e avvertì una vampata di calore.  
"Sai, io voglio salvare mio fratello minore e i tuoi occhi mi dicono che se qualcuno può evitare il peggio, quello sei solo tu".  
John abbassò il capo osservando la bottiglia rotolare, il riflesso distorto del suo viso sudato si rifletteva sul fondo. Distolse lo sguardo, lo alzò.  
"Hai sentito il Terminator. Mio figlio porterà avanti la resistenza" disse.  
Lasciò dondolare le braccia, muovendo le gambe sul letto.  
"Hanno fatto una fatica del diavolo per mettermi al mondo e crescermi così, e sarà stato inutile".  
Gli rivolse un sorriso.  
"Hai decisamente troppa fiducia, per uno che è stato inseguito da un cyborg dal futuro".  
George gli prese la pistola dai pantaloni, indietreggiò e si voltò. Mise le braccia in posizione e strinse  i denti. Mirò a uno dei barattoli, la pallottola lo sfiorò facendolo ondeggiare. Ansimò e abbassò l'arma fumante.  
"Io le persone le leggo dagli occhi ... Comandante" dichiarò.  
John sorrise, gli prese l'arma e la lasciò cadere in terra, lo guardò negli occhi e li socchiuse sporgendosi in avanti, le iridi chiare erano liquide e arrossate.  
"E cosa leggi?" sussurrò, con tono basso e roco.  
George deglutì guardando l'arma cadere ed espirò, vedendola immobile. Rialzò lo sguardo e si trovò gli occhi di John davanti.  
"Che ho bisogno di un nome più figo, se voglio starti accanto" rispose.

 


	10. Cap.10 Dyson viene pedinato

Cap.10 Dyson viene pedinato  
  
George strinse il manubrio della bicicletta con forza fino a sbiancare le nocche. Si mise sulla ruota posteriore e saltò. Rimise la bici dritta e proseguì lungo il muretto tenendo lo sguardo chino. Seguì l'altro giovane dalla pelle nera fino a un angolo, svoltò e saltò su un tetto. Le tegole tremavano sotto le ruote.  
John strinse gli occhi, camminò tra la folla la testa bassa e spostò il capo a destra e sinistra.  
< Ci sono sei uomini di scorta > rifletté.  
Vide l'uomo accelerare il passo è le guardie stringersi a lui, ringhiò sfregando i denti e alzò il capo, sgranò gli occhi vedendo George pedalare sul tetto, si sbatté la mano sul viso.  
< Idiota! > pensò.  
George saltò da un tetto a una terrazza, passando sopra un lampione. I muscoli delle sue gambe erano tesi e il sudore gli scendeva lungo il collo.  
"Quel tizio è parecchio fifone, si sente il presidente del globo per quante guardie si porta" sibilò a voce bassa.  
John sporse il capo osservando Dyson, vedendolo imboccare una strada secondaria.   
< Aspettandolo a casa, ci saremo risparmiati molta fatica > pensò.  
Lanciò un'occhiata alle guardie del corpo, strinse le labbra.  
< Anche se probabilmente casa sua è circondata da difese >.  
George scese lungo una scalinata fino a passare dietro le guardie, che insieme misero la mano sul calcio della pistola e si fermò davanti una vetrina. Uno lo osservò e un altro nego con il capo. George scese dalla bici, sbatté il mignolo contro un idrante ed ululò di dolore.  
Le guardie di sicurezza tolsero la mano dalla pistola.  
John vide il gruppetto avanzare, raggiunse George e gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla.  
“Sei un idiota” sussurrò.  
George mise la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Hanno due pistole ciascuno nella fondina. Uno di loro ha un bazuka e nella casa in cui stanno andando ci sono le telecamere" sussurrò.  
John batté le palpebre, arricciò il labbro.  
“Bel lavoro” si complimentò.  
Lo spinse verso un vicolo opposto, camminando tra le rade persone con il capo basso.  
“Bisogna farlo in serata. Devo disattivare le telecamere, altrimenti potrebbero individuarci” spiegò, sottovoce.  
George si portò una mano dentro i pantaloni, dove teneva la pistola. < Ancora mi fa strano, nonostante la sicura inserita > pensò.  
"Seguo te" sussurrò.  
John proseguì per i vicoli, strinse le labbra infilando le mani in tasca.  
“Raggiungiamo il suo quartiere e rimaniamo lì fino a sera” spiegò.   
Si guardò intorno, gli occhi arrossati erano incavati.  
“Sei sicuro di non voler restare a casa? Posso farlo da solo, non credo mi saresti d'aiuto”.  
"Pensi che ti rallenterei?" chiese George. Seguì John, tenendo il capo incassato tra le spalle.  
John gli lanciò un'occhiata, arricciò il labbro.  
“Ci sono guardie armate e sistemi di sicurezza. Non so cosa potresti fare”.  
Svoltò tenendosi vicino a George, roteò gli occhi.  
“So che hai paura di restare da solo, ma sarebbe più pericoloso”.  
George annuì e indietreggiò, dirigendosi verso la bicicletta.  
"Ci vediamo al rifugio, comandante" sussurrò.  
John strinse i pugni, grugnì e si allontanò tra le persone, tenendo il capo basso.  
< Non sono il Comandante > pensò.

 

 


	11. Cap.11 John uccide Dyson

Cap.11 John uccide Dyson  
  
John si acquattò, sparò con il silenziatore al lucchetto che chiudeva la scatolina di metallo e tagliò i fili della luce facendo piombare la casa nell'oscurità. Scavalcò il cancello, avanzò a gattoni aguzzando le orecchie.  
“Due a destra, due a sinistra, gli altri con me dal signor Dyson!” sentì ordinare.  
John seguì il gruppo diretto all'interno tenendosi basso, si acquattò dietro degli alberi vedendo uno dei tre uomini aprire la porta. Vide i primi due entrare, avanzò e tappò la bocca al terzo, gli tirò il calcio della pistola sul capo facendolo svenire e avanzò nel corridoio. Raggiunse il secondo uomo, gli tappò la bocca e strinse la presa fino a farlo svenire, avanzò e vide il primo uomo entrare nella stanza. Danno Dyson stringeva le sue carte al petto, una torcia in una mano e gli occhi rossi.  
“Quella pazza che ha ammazzato mio padre sta venendo ad uccidermi!” strillò, con tono isterico.  
John si accostò al muro, strinse la pistola e assottigliò le labbra.  
“La casa è sicura, signore”, disse la guardia, “in più, la signora Connor è morta quasi due mesi fa”.  
Danny afferrò altri fogli, li mise in mano al militare e si sedette digitando sul computer.  
“Lei non capisce! Ho creato Genesys per seguire le orme di mio padre e onorare la sua memoria, e loro ora vogliono toglierlo!” .  
Si mosse tra due schermi digitando freneticamente, il sudore gli rigava la pelle nera.  
“Hanno costretto mio padre a distruggere Skynet! Avrebbe potuto salvare delle vite!”.  
Ci fu un tonfo, Danny si voltò e saltò in piedi vedendo la guardia in terra. John avanzò, strinse gli occhi e arricciò il labbro.  
“Skynet darà il via alla guerra, ed anche Genesys lo farà, se non lo distruggi”.  
Danny indietreggiò dietro il tavolo, scosse il capo freneticamente.  
“Voi siete solo dei rivali! Volete i miei soldi!” esclamò.  
John strinse i pugni, afferrò la pistola stringendo la presa e avanzò.  
“Non costringermi a sparare” sibilò.  
Avanzò, lanciò un'occhiata alla sua destra.  
< Mi basta sparare alle bombole del gas per causare un esplosione, ma devo portarlo fuori > pensò.  
Danny indietreggiò aderendo con la schiena al vetro della finestra, saltellò da un piede all'altro.  
“Quella pazza, quella Connor! Voleva i segreti di mio padre! Gli ha fatto credere le stesse idiozie che dici tu!” urlò.  
Si sporse in avanti, afferrò il telefono sulla scrivania.  
“Ma io non ci casco! Il mio antivirus salverà il mondo, e voi non vedrete un centesimo”.  
John abbassò la pistola, alzò le mani e si avvicinò.  
“Fermo! Se telefoni, ci rintracceranno!”.  
Danny rise, gli tirò addosso i fogli e sogghignò.  
“Vuoi distruggere tutto? Fa pure! Tanto io conosco tutto! Porterò avanti la ricerca e tu morirai in galera!”.  
John lo spinse, il telefono cadde e Danny gli afferrò la maglia. John sgranò gli occhi, lo sbatté a terra e Danny scalciò. John indietreggiò, strinse i pugni e gli saltò addosso, lo colpì con un pugno al viso. Danny rise, scosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
“Sarah Connor era una pazza che voleva rubare il genio di mio padre!” esclamò.  
Spintonò ripetutamente John con le mani, gli occhi rossi e il volto sudato.  
“L'ha ucciso! E ha ucciso migliaia di persone impedendo la nascita dell'idea di mio padre!”.  
John gli strinse il collo, ondeggiò su e giù con forza sbattendogli la testa sul pavimento.  
“Mia madre ha salvato la vita a oltre tre miliardi di persone distruggendo Skynet!”.  
Lo sentì gemere, accentuò la stretta.  
“Non era folle! Hai capito? Hai capito?!” urlò.  
Si scostò, sgranò gli occhi vedendo il capo di Danny riverso e gli toccò il collo.  
< È morto > pensò.  
Strinse i pugni, si alzò e sparse i fogli sul computer. Raggiunse le bombole del gas, si coprì il voltò con la maglia e staccò il tubo facendo uscire il gas. Si allontanò, aprì il caricatore della pistola e sparse la polvere di tre pallottole sui fogli e sui computer. Sentì degli sfrigolii, raggiunse il corpo della prima guardia e lo trascinò nel corridoio, lo mise vicino alla porta insieme a quello delle altre guardie. Salì su un albero, rimise i proiettili rimasti nella pistola e sparò. La stanza esplose, i vetri della finestra schizzarono in più punti e alcune guardie accorsero verso quel punto. John saltò giù dall'albero, raggiunse il cancello e lo scavalcò. Raggiunse la moto, salì a bordo e ripartì.


	12. Cap.12 Tramezzini al sapore di pallottole

Cap.12 Tramezzini al sapore di pallottole  
  
George si acquattò contro la parete sentendo dei passi. La porta si aprì e sospirò vedendo entrare John.  
"Come è andata?"chiese. Abbassando il fucile che teneva premuto contro il petto.  
John strinse le labbra, annuì e chiuse la porta; gettò sul letto delle buste e afferrò il fucile.  
"Quando sono arrivato c'erano i pompieri" disse.  
Raggiunse il letto, posò il fucile di fianco e tirò fuori dalle buste dei tramezzini, ne porse due a George.  
"Fuga di gas. Non è rimasto niente".  
George prese i due tramezzini e si sedette in un angolo, accanto a un cumulo di lattine forate.  
Tolse la plastica e addentò rumorosamente il primo tramezzino sporcandosi di salsa.  
John guardò le lattine, inarcò un sopracciglio e tirò fuori dalla busta della spesa una bottiglia di liquore.  
"Ti allenavi a sparare?" chiese.  
Stappò la bottiglia, strinse le labbra.  
< All'aver cambiato il futuro > pensò.  
Bevve qualche sorso, deglutì e sospirò.  
"Con un fucile?".  
George alzò il capo e si leccò le labbra, sporche di salsa rosa.  
"Con la pistola non mi trovo bene" ammise.  
John oscillò il capo a destra e sinistra.  
"L'importante è che sia un'arma da fuoco" assicurò.  
Indicò con il mento i barattoli.  
"E poi sembra che la tua mira sia migliorata".  
George si grattò il collo e avvicinò le sopracciglia, mentre la sua fronte si riempiva di rughe.  
"Vedremo" borbottò.  
John aggrottò la fronte, posò la bottiglia di lato e si sporse verso di lui.  
"Che c'è che non va?" chiese.  
"Niente" ribatté George. Mise un intero tramezzino in bocca e masticò rumorosamente.  
John incrociò le braccia, dondolò il capo e ridacchiò.  
"Non hai un futuro come spia, questo è sicuro".  
Fece dondolare il piede fuori dal letto, bevve qualche altro sorso dalla bottiglia svuotandola per metà e alzò il capo.  
"Avanti. Non ti ha turbato un Terminator, non vedo cosa potrebbe".  
George deglutì ripetutamente, si affogò, tossì e si colpì il petto con il pugno. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.  
"Niente, mi spaventava un po' stare solo ammetto".  
John ridacchiò, gli diede qualche colpetto sulle spalle e sporse il capo.  
"Credo sia normale" rassicurò.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli sudati, sospirò.  
"Con Genesys la situazione si è risolta da sola. Ora possiamo tornare a Skynet" disse.  
George addentò l'altro tramezzino.  
"Cosa dobbiamo fare?" chiese.  
John strinse le labbra, guardò il soffitto e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"L'ultima volta che mia madre aveva distrutto tutto, erano ripartiti dal braccio del Terminator. Potrebbero aver fatto così anche sta volta" disse.  
Strinse la bottiglia, la ondeggiò e mugugnò dondolando la gamba.  
"Bisogna cercare laboratori militari, o segreti. Da lì possiamo accedere ai dati e scoprire chi ci sta lavorando adesso".  
George sentì il proprio stomaco gorgogliare, finì il secondo tramezzino. Si appoggiò alle lattine con il gomito facendole scricchiolare. Le mani erano sporche di rimasugli di salsa del tramezzino.  
"Ricevuto" ribatté. Sorrise, muovendo le gambe che gli formicolavano.  
John frugò nelle buste, tirò fuori una maglietta e un giacchetto, li tirò a George.  
"Nelle buste ci sono i miei alcolici, altre cibarie in scatola e dei vestiti usati" disse.  
Si sfilò le scarpe, si stese.  
"Abbiamo le armi che aveva preso il T-800, la macchina e la mia moto, quindi per quello saremo a posto per un po' " aggiunse.  
Voltò il capo, sorrise.  
"Quindi da adesso hai intenzione di venire in missione con me?".  
George si infilò infilò i nuovi capi d'abbigliamento. Si passò più volte le mani sui capelli, cercando di lisciarli.  
"Sì, ho tutta l'intenzione di farlo da oggi!".  
John ridacchiò, si alzò e tolse le buste e la bottiglia dal letto.  
"Allora te lo cedo" disse.  
Si stese in terra, poggiando il capo vicino al fucile.  
"Potrebbe essere l'ultima volta che riesci a dormire".  
George si stese per terra, con le braccia sotto la testa.  
"Notte".  
John lo guardò, sospirò scuotendo il capo.  
"Buonanotte" sussurrò.  
Chiuse gli occhi, poggiò la fronte contro il calcio del fucile e regolò il respiro.

 


	13. Cap.13 Un nuovo terminator

Cap.13 Un nuovo terminator  
  
_La porta si aprì con un cigolio. George scattò seduto, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Si voltò osservando un bambino dalla pelle nera avanzare verso di lui. Aveva il capo rasato e i suoi occhi rossi illuminavano la stanza. Rivoli di sudore scesero lungo il viso di George. Il giovane mise le mani per terra e strisciò all'indietro. Il bambino lo raggiunse, si muoveva a scatti e teneva le mani ai fianchi. "Ricordati chi sei" sussurrò con tono serio, ma voce infantile. Si piegò e afferrò George per la gamba, trascinandolo._  
  
Smith sgranò gli occhi e si alzò seduto, rabbrividendo.  
Si strinse le ginocchia al petto e affondò il capo tra le ginocchia. Il sudore gli si erano asciugato addosso e tremava vistosamente.  
John montò il caricatore della pistola, alzò il capo e strinse le labbra alzandosi.  
“George?” chiamò.  
Gli poggiò la mano sulla spalla, piegandosi in avanti.  
George chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre, cercando di regolare il respiro.  
"Incubo" biascicò.  
John raggiunse il comodino, versò dell'acqua in un bicchiere di plastica e glielo porse.  
“Ogni tanto capita” rassicurò.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli, si accovacciò.  
“Cosa sognavi?”.  
George prese il bicchiere con la mano ancora tremante, facendo ticchettare alcune gocce d'acqua contro la superficie di plastica.  
"Robot" farfugliò.  
John strinse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.  
< Praticamente quello che sogno da una vita > pensò.  
Infilò le bottiglie e i barattoli nelle buste.  
“Credo sia effetto dello shock. Vedrai che passerà”.  
George annuì lentamente e allungò le gambe, sorseggiò il bicchiere d'acqua.  
John prese una serie di buste, uscì e le caricò nella macchina. Si sporse dalla porta, strinse le labbra.  
“Vuoi restare qui?” chiese.  
Incrociò le braccia.  
“Tornerei per sera, come ieri”.  
George finì di bere il bicchiere d'acqua ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.  
"A te la scelta" rispose con voce roca.  
John sospirò, lo raggiunse e gli porse la mano.  
“Andiamo” disse.  
Accennò un sorriso.  
“Meglio non rimanere soli con gli incubi”.  
George sorrise, accartocciò contro il petto il bicchiere di plastica vuoto e si alzò in piedi.  
"Vengo in moto con te?" chiese.  
John sorrise, indicò fuori.  
“Prendiamo la macchina. Dovremo spostarci molto, non credo torneremo qui, e non è saggio lasciarla”.  
Si caricò le ultime buste, raggiunse l'auto e l'aprì. Posò le buste sul retro, guardò la moto nel bagagliaio e sospirò.  
< Dovremo infiltrarci nei piani sotterranei e vedere se troviamo degli indizi. Se mancano due anni, hanno sicuramente cominciato a lavorarci > pensò.  
George annuì ed uscì, superando John.  
"Allora carico la bicicletta" disse, correndo fuori.  
John aprì il bagaglio, salì a bordo e mise in moto. Vide George caricare la bicicletta, lo osservò salire e partì.  
"Dobbiamo solo entrare con nonchalance" disse.  
Imboccò la strada principale accelerando.  
"Disattivo i sistemi di sicurezza e andiamo al livello più basso. Distruggiamo ciò che centra con Skynet e scappiamo" spiegò.   
Scrollò le spalle, si leccò le labbra.  
"Da ripetere finché non avremo distrutto tutto, compresi i residui dei Terminator dal futuro".  
George ticchettò con le dita sulla cintura di sicurezza e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Lì mi dirai cosa fare con precisione più dettagliata" rispose.  
John sorrise, fece lo slalom tra le macchine superando alcuni semafori.  
"Resta vicino a me e non toccare le armi" disse.  
Si toccò la pistola, strinse le labbra.  
< Come se io fossi una protezione. Ma deve crederci lui, non io > pensò.  
George allungò le gambe e strofinò le ginocchia contro il cruscotto. Alzò lo sguardo osservando il tettuccio della macchina.  
"Quindi per ora passo solo a osservatore. Agli ordini".  
John lo guardò di sbieco, fece una curva di scatto.  
"Solo finché non impari" assicurò.   
Percorse delle stradine secondarie superando le rade macchine.  
"Ma con la tua stazza, non ti ci vorrà poi molto a imparare a mettere KO le persone".  
*Solo  
George chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro, ascoltando i rumori prodotti dalla macchina e i suoi balzi.  
"M'impegnerò a diventare ancora più grosso, allora".  
John ridacchiò, guardò la strada e rallentò, indurì lo sguardo mettendosi dietro un'altra macchina.  
"Qualcosa non va" sussurrò.   
Sistemò lo specchietto in modo da mostrare la strada davanti, le macchine procedevano lentamente in fila indiana.  
George si slacciò la cintura, si voltò verso il sedile posteriore e prese un fucile. Aprì lo sportello ed uscì fuori dalla macchina, si arrampicò su quella davanti e si mise sulle punte piedi.  
"Ehy tu, scendi!" urlò il proprietario al suo interno, uscendo la testa dal finestrino.  
George si girò indietro e corse fino alla macchina.  
"John, c'è uno che sembra un terminatori!" ululò.  
John scese dalla macchina, raggiunse quella davanti e strinse la pistola; si poggiò al finestrino aperto guardando l'uomo.  
"Ehi, che succede? Avete intenzione di muovervi?" chiese.  
Lanciò un'occhiata a George.   
< Spero solo di non dover sparare ad un essere umano per paranoia >.  
George risalì in macchina e strinse a sé il fucile, guardando John fuori dall'auto dal vetro.  
John spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sull'autista, carezzò con il pollice l'impugnatura della pistola.  
"C'è gente che ha fretta. Sai cosa stanno combinando?" domandò.  
Quello infilò la testa di nuovo in macchina e alzò il finestrino.  
Alcuni dalle macchine oltre le loro iniziarono a suonare e si sentirono delle urla.  
John sospirò.   
< Io ci ho provato con le buone > pensò.   
Tirò una gomitata al finestrino rompendolo, tirò fuori la pistola e premette la canna a lato della testa dell'uomo, fece scattare la sicura.  
"Avrei fretta" sibilò.  
"Non posso camminare sopra le altre macchine, pazzo!" ululò il guidatore. Gli occhi gli divennero umidi e alcune lacrime si formarono ai loro lati. Il viso gli divenne bluastro e gattonò fino all'altro sportello. Lo aprì e corse via urlando.  
Alcune persone uscirono dalle loro macchine gridando e indicando John. George digrignò i denti vedendo alcuni che tiravano fuori i cellulari.  
" _Shit_ " sibilò.  
John tirò su la giacca coprendosi il viso, si voltò e prese a correre; infilò la pistola nei pantaloni accelerando.  
< Questo è stato stupido, Connor! > pensò.  
Una macchina volò all'indietro alla fine della strada e la gente cominciò a correre verso John, scappando dalle vetture e gridando.  
George caricò il fucile e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Arriva" sibilò.  
John si accovacciò dietro un'auto, tirò fuori la pistola e gattonò indietro verso la propria macchina.  
"Il prossimo doveva essere tra due anni" ringhiò.  
Il Terminator raggiunse John, teneva un bazuka tra le braccia. Aveva l'aspetto di un T-800, ma con i capelli bianchi e alcune rughe ai lati degli occhi.  
" _I'm back_ " si presentò.


	14. Cap.14 Sono vecchio, non obsoleto

Cap.14 Sono vecchio, non obsoleto  
  
John scattò in piedi indietreggiando, lanciò un'occhiata a George con il fucile puntato e guardò il volto del Terminator.  
"Sei vecchio" disse.  
Sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato, il sudore freddo gli colava lungo il volto ed i capelli erano aderiti al collo.  
< Se la sua missione era uccidermi, ero morto almeno venti minuti fa > pensò.  
Il Terminator abbassò il bazuka, un paio di poliziotti fermarono le macchine intorno ai due. Gli spararono e i proiettili gli rimbalzarono contro. "Abbassate le armi!" gridò un poliziotto in un megafono.  
"John, tu e Smith dovete venire con me" spiegò. Si voltò, estrasse una pistola dalla cintura e sparò alle armi dei poliziotti, disarmandoli.  
"E sarò vecchio, ma non sono obsoleto".  
John sfregò i denti tra loro, indicò verso di sé.  
"Muoviti Smith!" ordinò.  
George annuì, aprì lo sportello ed uscì dalla macchina. Si mise il fucile a tracolla, spalancò il portellone de bagagliaio e prese la bicicletta. Vi montò e pedalò fino a loro.  
"Seguitemi" ordinò il terminator. Si voltò ed iniziò a correre, alcuni poliziotti presero le pistole ed iniziarono a sparare.  
"John, salta a bordo!" gridò Smith.  
John ringhiò.  
"Dio, è ridicolo" si lamentò.  
Salì dietro George, gli strinse i fianchi muscolosi e tenne il capo incassato; avanzarono seguendo il Terminator, sentiva i suoni degli spari e l'odore gli pizzicava le narici.  
Proseguirono tagliando per un campo, John voltò il capo vedendo i poliziotti rimettersi in macchina attivando le sirene. Si tenne con una mano a George e si voltò, tirò fuori la pistola dai pantaloni sparando verso le macchine; i proiettili forarono le gomme e colpirono il cofano. John grugnì vedendo altre macchine, rimise la pistola nei pantaloni e sporse il capo verso il Terminator che avanzava correndo; strinse le labbra guardando nuovamente indietro e grugnì.  
< Avrei dovuto prendere la macchina > pensò.


	15. Cap.15 Un altro John Connor

Cap.15 Un altro John Connor  
  
_J_ ohn strinse le labbra guardando fuori dal finestrino, il paesaggio deserto scorreva e l'aria calda filtrava dal finestrino socchiuso.   
< Stiamo andando a Sud da ore. Di questo passo lasceremo gli USA > pensò.  
Guardò George sudato adagiato contro il sedile, gli poggiò una mano sulla gamba.  
< Non so perché, ma aprire bocca con quell'affare qui mi sembra pericoloso. Neanche lui ha parlato > si disse.  
Sporse il capo, guardò oltre il sedile del Terminator, sgranò gli occhi vedendo delle pendici di terreno sospesi in aria; alzò il capo osservando un'isola sospesa nel cielo e spalancò la bocca.  
George lo osservò e si voltò, era in ginocchio sul sedile posteriore e guardava la propria bicicletta nel portabagagli, sopra le confezioni scartate di merendine e pacchi della pizza.  
John scosse il capo, si lasciò ricadere sul sedile e sospirò pesantemente portandosi le mani alla testa. Inspirò, espirò, alzò il capo e vide nuovamente la città avvicinarsi. Deglutì, si massaggiò gli occhi, prese una bottiglia d'acqua e bevve rumorosamente. Si sporse nuovamente, sospirò.  
< Ok, esiste >.  
Il Terminator parcheggiò sotto di essa e corrugò la fronte.  
"Ti avevo detto di allacciare la cintura" sussurrò roco.  
John deglutì.  
< Dio, Connor, smettila di essere in soggezione > pensò.  
Sfiorò la pistola al proprio fianco, regolò il respiro e scrollò le spalle.  
"Però non mi hai detto dove andiamo, né cosa fai qui" rispose.  
George si voltò, si mise seduto e aprì lo sportello.  
"Non ci senti?" chise.  
*chiese  
Il Terminator aprì anche il proprio sportello.  
"I miei sensori auricolari funzionano" rispose. Uscì dall'auto, George diede una pacca sulla spalla di John.  
"Ci ho riflettuto. Che ne dici di chiamarmi James Barnes? Fa figo no? Sembrerà sempre meno strano di un robot vecchio". Propose.  
John lo guardò di sbieco, sospirò e scosse il capo stringendo l'arma.  
"Se per te è importante, cercherò di ricordarmelo" promise.  
Avanzò vicino l'auto, guardò il Terminator e strinse le labbra.  
< E' molto criptico. Ha qualcuno da cui prende ordini, o ci avrebbe già risposto >.  
George afferrò un fucile posto sul sedile accanto a lui, uscì dalla macchina e si affiancò al Terminator sotto l'isola volante.  
John strinse la pistola, toccò i caricatori che teneva nelle tasche e affiancò gli altri due.  
"Suppongo non ci siano scale" borbottò.  
"Manda la sentinella" disse con tono meccanico.  
George spalancò gli occhi guardando l'isola volante, osservò la parte di terra sospesa sopra di lui e deglutì. Indietreggiò scuotendo la testa, le sue iridi divennero bianche.  
"Quel ... quella ..." farfugliò.  
Il Terminator mise un'auricolare all'orecchio.  
John si avvicinò maggiormente a George osservando l'aereo nero da battaglia scendere; i motori larghi ai lati oscillavano e le luci li puntarono illuminandoli. John guardò la sentinella atterrare sollevando della sabbia, fece un passo indietro.  
< Non essere codardo, Connor. Sono riprogrammati > si rassicurò.  
George osservò le luci sottostanti al velivolo, resi meno potenti dalla luce del sole. Il rumore delle pale gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e notò dei lancia-laser ai lati.  
"Nel futuro sono già ai laser" mormorò.  
John mugugnò, si avvicinò e inspirò.  
"E li usano come ascensori per isole volanti" aggiunse.  
Guardò il Terminator, strinse le labbra.  
< Ora che l'ho detto sembra ancora più folle >.  
"Qui T-900. Aspetto lei ... Comandante" disse secco. George impallidì ed indietreggiò.  
Il macchinario sollevò un polverone aranciato insieme a un forte vento, investendo i tre. Ed atterrò innanzi a loro.  
John alzò il capo avanzando, sgranò gli occhi. Un uomo piegò il capo uscendo dal macchinario, sistemò in spalla il fucile e strinse le labbra sottili facendo risaltare le cicatrici che gli deturpavano il volto abbronzato nel lato sinistro.  
"Stavo per mandare una pattuglia a cercarvi" disse, il tono basso e leggermente roco.   
John lo guardò con occhi e bocca aperti, deglutì.  
"John Connor?".  
L'uomo lo guardò, socchiuse gli occhi chiari e tese le labbra.  
"Volevi venissi di persona, giusto?".  
George cadde in ginocchio, stringendo il fucile al petto.  
"Sei il suo futuro?" chiese.  
John si sporse verso di lui, lo spintonò rimettendolo in piedi e lo sostenne. L'uomo raggiunse il T-900, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla stringendo la presa, guardò i due ragazzi.  
"Io sono John Connor" disse.  
Accennò un sorriso socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.  
"Prima che fosse figlio di Kyle Reese".  
George strinse gli occhi e una vena gli pulsò sulla fronte.  
"Ci mancava giusto la linea temporale prima dei viaggi nel tempo" sussurrò. Strinse nuovamente il fucile, si alzò in piedi e si alzò verso l'alto.  
"Volete un mondo da fumetto, allora beccatevi Barnes!" ululò.  
John lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio e aggrottando la fronte, guardò l'uomo e questo sorrise.  
"Venite. Vi spiegherò tutto sull'isola".  
John strinse i pugni, avanzò e indicò il T-900.  
"Non vado da nessuna parte se non mi dici cos'è quello".  
L'uomo sogghignò, diede qualche pacca al Terminator e si allontanò.  
" _Mio padre_ ".


	16. Cap.16 Cimmeri

Cap.16 Cimmeri  
  
George osservò la parete dietro il Comandante. Socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo che in cima rifletteva uno sfondo blu-notte con punti luminescenti e violetti. Si girò, vedendo il cielo azzurro intorno a loro. - Questo posto sembra alieno - pensò.  
Si voltò verso John, gli afferrò il braccio con la mano e deglutì.  
"Come fa un cyborg ad avere figli?" chiese.  
John lanciò un'occhiata alle schiene dei due davanti a loro, scrollò il capo stringendo le labbra.  
“Forse l'ha riprogrammato, e nel farlo qualcosa è andato storto. Non mi risulta che i terminator abbiano istinto paterno”.  
Il Comandante si poggiò alla parete con la schiena coprendo alcuni dei simboli, incrociò le braccia.  
“Posso rispondere io alle domande, Smith”.  
George sentì le orecchie arrossarsi e diventare bollenti. Mise indice e medio sulla bocca e fece l'occhiolino.  
"Dimmi tutto, allora" ribatté.  
John si nascose il viso con la mano, sospirò sonoramente e grugnì.  
“O meglio, dicci perché un Terminator con i capelli bianchi è tuo padre e cosa ci fa un tizio di una linea temporale diversa su un'isola volante” disse.  
Il Comandante piegò il capo all'indietro aggrottando la fronte, le cicatrici sul volto abbronzato e teso risaltavano.  
“Lui si chiama Stuart Miller. Era umano, e mentre era umano era il marito di Sarah Connor. Hanno avuto un unico figlio; me”, iniziò, “quando ero piccolo, c'è stata la guerra, ci siamo salvati, ma Stuart è stato trasformato in un Terminator”.  
George rabbrividì ed abbassò le mani, mettendole sui fianchi.  
"John, mi sa che è un'altra linea temporale, perché non mi hai parlato di padri con la faccia di cyborg" sussurrò.  
John roteò gli occhi camminando su e giù.   
"Sì, anche perché qui di viaggi nel tempo ne facciamo, e lui ha detto di venire da prima dei viaggi".  
Il Comandante indicò con il capo il Terminator.   
"Venire da voi è una sua idea. Non mi piace giocare con il tempo, ma 900 ha visto qualcosa, in uno dei suoi viaggi, e dovevamo venire".  
George si grattò la guancia e si leccò le labbra.  
"Perché tuo padre va in giro per il tempo?" domandò.  
T-900 rimaneva immobile, fissando i due ragazzi.  
Il Comandante scrollò le spalle.  
“Recupero dati”.  
John sospirò, si fermò e scosse il capo.  
“Ok, facciamo finta che abbia senso. Cosa fate qui?”.  
Il Comandante si passò la mano tra i capelli corti, accennò un sorriso.  
“Ah, mi dispiace dirlo così, ma siamo qui per te, John. So che di recente un Terminator è andato via da qui, un Terminator che viene da un tempo lontano, un tempo in cui c'è una creatura che si definisce ‘né uomo, né macchina’”.  
John s'irrigidì, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“E tu che devi farci?”.  
Il Comandante sorrise, indicando con il capo il padre al suo fianco.  
George si passò le mani tra i capelli, sentendo le ciocche morbide sotto le dita.  
"Il padre cibernetico ha qualche problema con la falena? Sicuro che non sia qualche altra falena?" domandò.  
Il Comandante sogghignò, John aggrottò la fronte guardandogli fisso gli occhi.  
\- Hanno brillato di rosso? Comincio a vedere Terminator ovunque - pensò.  
Il Comandante piegò il capo guardando George con espressione dura.  
“Terminator come lui obbediscono solo a John Connor”.  
John grugnì sonoramente.  
“I Terminator obbediscono a chi sono programmati per obbedire. E, per la cronaca, non esistono i T-900. Non qui“.  
"Un Terminator riprogrammato, dopo un po', impazzisce anche in questo tempo. Si spegne e si riaccende con la vecchia programmazione" spiegò con voce metallica il T-900.  
John strinse le labbra dondolando sul posto.  
“Non ho mai visto un Terminator impazzire. Mia madre diceva che il loro unico scopo è la missione”.  
Il Comandante sorrise.  
“Lo è. E mio padre ha tralasciato un dettaglio. Un Terminator riprogrammato dagli altri impazzisce. Non da me”.  
"Accomodatevi. Non conviene parlarne in piedi". Li invogliò il Terminator.  
John fece qualche passo di lato raggiungendo una parete.  
"Sto comodo così" disse.  
Il Comandante roteò gli occhi sospirando.  
"Non hai bisogno di restare nei pressi di un riparo, non abbiamo intenzione di attaccarti".  
John strattonò George vicino a sé, scrollò le spalle.  
"Tu e il tuo Terminator non mi ispirate la minima fiducia".  
George si passò le mani sulla maglietta appianando le pieghe.  
"A me non ispira fiducia tutta questa storia".  
Il Comandante si scostò dal muro avanzando verso i due.  
"I Terminator sono programmati per guadagnare la fiducia delle persone. Il motivo per cui non mi importa della vostra fiducia, è che mi servono delle cose".  
John grugnì mordendosi il labbro.  
"E per queste cose ti servono soggetti che non si fidano d te?".  
Il Comandante si fermò guardando John e George, sospirò piano.  
"Scelgo solo i migliori, per mio padre. E mi servono persone in grado di contraddirmi se sbaglio".  
John aggrottò la fronte.  
"E nella resistenza non ci sono?".  
Il Comandante si rizzò di scatto tornando vicino al T-900, John si morse il labbro.  
\- Ha ragione George. In quel tipo qualcosa non quadra. E se fosse un Terminator? Perché va a cercare persone diffidenti ed impreparate se ha dei robot e dei soldati? -.  
"Se un te del futuro è arrivato a considerarsi una divinità, vuol dire che non ha più chi lo ferma se sbaglia. E' un problema comune ai salvatori, nei fumetti" spiegò George. Annuì alle propria parole e ghignò.  
John inarcò un sopracciglio, strinse le labbra passandosi le mani tra i capelli. Il Comandante scrollò le spalle.  
"È più esatto dire che non ho mai avuto qualcuno che mi fermasse se sbagliavo".  
Guardò fisso il T-900 continuando a dare le spalle ai ragazzi.  
"E che ora devo fare una cosa troppo importante per permettermi errori".  
George sbadigliò, chiuse gli occhi e si passò una mano sopra di essi. Si tolse il fucile dalla spalla e lo appoggiò contro il muro.  
"John, ho capito cosa intendeva il cyborg. Questo è abituato a fare la prosopopea d'effetto.  
Se non parlate tra voi, continuerà a fare frasi per enigmi a mio uso e consumo".  
John si buttò per terra stendendo le gambe, sbuffò.  
"Parla così per te?" chiese.  
Aggrottò la fronte e mugugnò.   
\- A me sembra solo interessato a mantenere le distanze dicendoci meno possibile -.  
Il Comandante voltò il capo e sorrise.   
"Ti assicuro che parlare con mio padre è anche peggio".  
George guardò il Comandante sedersi accanto a John. Il Terminator indietreggiò, allontanandosi.  
"Il vecchio si è offeso" sussurrò Smith.  
John guardò il Comandante, lui sorrise.  
"Ti ricordi cosa hai fatto fare al tuo primo Terminator per fare in modo ti credessero?".  
John socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Come lo sai?".  
Il Comandante accentuò il sorriso.  
"Mio padre conosce il corso di ogni dimensione eccetto la nostra", disse, "il punto è che gli hai fatto staccare la pelle sopra la mano. Io ho fatto di peggio. Spesso, e senza motivo. Non abbiamo un buon rapporto".  
John sospirò scuotendo il capo.  
"Ok, e allora?".  
Il Comandante poggiò le mani sulle ginocchia piegandosi in avanti.  
"Ho bisogno d'aiuto. Per salvare la mia famiglia, oltre che l'umanità. Tu e Smith potete aiutarmi".  
John si morse il labbro chiudendo gli occhi.   
\- Vorrei averla ancora una famiglia da salvare - si disse.  
Annuì.   
"Mi sta bene aiutarvi, ma voglio una risposta sincera", indicò il T-900, "da lui. Loro non mentono".  
Il Comandante sorrise.  
"È vero. Papà! John ha una domanda per te. E vuole la verità, quindi dagliela" disse.  
John deglutì.   
\- Mamma diceva che è meglio essere paranoici, che incauti - pensò.   
Infilò le mani in tasca stringendo il suo pugnale, ispirò. Guardò il Terninator, deglutì e abbassò il capo.  
\- Non ci riesco! Mi mette in soggezione -.  
Il Terminator piegò di lato il capo e si voltò.  
"I miei ricevitori acustici funzionano bene. Chiedi" rispose.  
John strinse i pugni nelle tasche, chiuse gli occhi con forza sentendo il battito accelerato e grugnì.  
"Non importa" sussurrò.   
Il Comandante sogghignò divertito abbassando il capo.  
< Come previsto. Deve aver conosciuto Stuart da piccolo, quando Stuart era alcolizzato. L'ha rimosso, ma lo associa a papà > si disse.  
"John, fatti la domanda, dovresti capire se ti menti" sussurrò George.  
John spostò il peso da un piede all'altro guardando George.  
"Non credo. Non conosco John Connor così bene" disse.  
Si poggiò accanto a George e abbassò il capo.  
"Ero sicuro di aver visto gli occhi del Comandante rossi" confessò, a bassa voce.  
George gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, fece leva e lo fece sedere sulle scalinate accanto al comandante, guardandolo negli occhi.  
"Per sapere se ti dice la verità lo devi guardare così" sussurrò roco.  
John sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente, sentì le guance scaldarsi.  
"Non ho la macchina della verità incorporata negli occhi. E lui potrebbe pensare di dire la verità. Il Terminator non ha opinioni, se dice sì è sì e se dice no è no" spiegò.  
George gli tolse le mani dalle spalle e allargò le braccia.  
"Per questo è meglio se parli con il Comandante. Ti dovresti capire solo".  
John aggrottò la fronte.   
"Ti ho appena detto che il cyborg è più affidabile e che non conosco bene John Connor" disse.  
Il Comandante li guardò, strinse le braccia al petto.  
\- Vediamo come ne escono. Devo capire in che rapporti sono - si disse.  
George diede le spalle a John.  
"Fai come credi, io vado a dare un'occhiata in giro.  
Mi sto annoiando".  
Il cyborg lo guardò allontanarsi, lo scannerizzò e si voltò verso il comandante.  
"Stiamo perdendo tempo, le nostre possibilità si stanno riducendo del sette per cento" comunicò.  
Il Comandante guardò John. John sbuffò, fece qualche passo avanti, si bloccò e strinse le labbra. Il Comandante rimase fermo.  
\- Avanti, piccoletto. Vediamo se ho trovato un tempo in cui mi fidavo ancora degli umani -.  
John ispirò, espirò e si sedette vicino al Comandante.   
"I tuoi occhi. Erano rossi".  
Il Comandante sorrise ampiamente.   
"Devo contraddirti. Papà, controlla George. Io spiego un paio di cose a John" ordinò.  
George guardò John seduto sulle gradinate di pietra accanto al comandante. Indietreggiò ancora,  
si voltò e si allontanò, camminando di fianco a una parete. Osservò i disegni di un uomo che si trasformava in un gigantesco rinoceronte con denti aguzzi, umanoide e con più occhi. Si fermò sotto una serie di disegni di astronavi.  
"Chi ha fatto questi disegni?" domandò.  
"I Cimmeri hanno coperto i disegni originari dell'isola". Sentì la voce del T-900 alle sue spalle. Si voltò di scatto rabbrividendo e lo guardò avanzare.  
"Cimmeri? Quelli che veneravano gli dei nordici?" chiese.  
Le iridi del Terminator brillarono di rosso.  
"Il Comandante è l'ultimo rimasto dei cimmeri. Da quando furono sterminati nei tempi remoti, prima della preistoria, ne rimase solo una famiglia che passò il segreto del metallo di padre in figlio. Sto parlando dei cimmeri che c'erano prima dell'Homo Sapiens" ribatté.  
La sua voce risuonò meccanica. George si alzò sulle punte e si passò la mano tra i capelli mossi.  
"Non credo che John sappia tutta questa manfrina. Cos'è che venerate?" chiese.  
Si tolse un paio di occhiali da sole dalla tasca della maglietta che indossava.  
"Noi veneriamo Crom. Colui che sapeva il segreto del metallo" rispose il T-900.  
Il giovane dalle pelle nera osservò le rughe profonde sul viso del cyborg.  
"Non è questa cosa incredibile dopo la rivoluzione industriale" ribatté. Infilò gli occhiali da sole e sorrise.  
"Il metallo è potere" ribatté secco l'interlocutore, appoggiando la mano sul calcio del fucile.  
George indietreggiò, avviandosi verso il proprio fucile.  
"Detto da un Terminator, ci credo" sussurrò.  
"Il segreto del metallo risorse con il grande re dei Cimmeri Conan, che creò il primo trono di metallo.  
Troni, spade, lance, carri, ciò del ferro va ricordato.  
I grandi imperi si fondavano su di esso.  
Gli Ittiti chiamavano il ferro temperato amba, oggetto venuto dal cielo. Dopo la caduta di Attusa, la loro capitale e la scomparsa di questo popolo, gli Assiri rubarono l'arte del ferro.  
Gli egiziani la utilizzarono e divenne famosi. I romani creano il gladio e in nome della guerra, macchiarono il metallo di sangue. Sottolinearono quello che i cimmeri sanno da sempre, la supremazia del metallo sulla carne. Anche nel Medioevo le classi dominanti lo utilizzarono per avere forza e potere" raccontò. George regolò il respiro, sentiva il sudore scendergli lungo le spalle.  
"Oggi giorno ci sono i cyborg e il metallo liquido. Giusto?" domandò. Le iridi vermiglie del Terminator si spensero.  
"Grazie al suo essere cimmero, l'umano Stuart Miller divenne la guardia del corpo del Governatore della California" spiegò.  
George si grattò la fronte ed indietreggiò ancora.  
"John, hai finito lì? Questo coso è rotto, cita nomi a caso e fa storia!" gridò.  
Il Terminator roteò gli occhi.  
John si alzò e lo raggiunse, gli sorrise.   
"Avevi ragione tu George. Anche sul fatto che mi serve il tuo aiuto per le interazioni umane" ammise.  
Il Comandante ridacchiò raggiungendoli, guardò il padre.  
"Stavi di nuovo raccontando la storia della gloria cimmera?".  
Il T-900 annuì, con un rumore metallico a stantuffo.  
"Era interessato agli affreschi" spiegò.  
John li guardò, ne sfiorò uno.  
"Prima cosa c'era?" chiese.  
Il Comandante scrollò le spalle.  
"Te l'ho detto, i cimmeri sono troppo indietro nel tempo per sapere cosa ci fosse prima. I cimmeri stessi ne sanno poco, ma possiamo iniziare solo da lì".  
George ghignò e si strofinò le mani.  
"Ho un'idea".  
John rise, gli diede una pacca sul braccio.  
"Fin'ora sei stato un successo, quindi io ci sto a prescindere".  
Il Comandante fissò George.  
\- Dalla faccia, è la prima volta che gli dicono che è affidabile -.


	17. Cap.17 La proposta di George

Cap.17 La proposta di George  


George indicò il T-900.

"Lui mi ha ispirato". Aggiunse.

John passò una pistola da una mano all'altra, camminando su e giù.

"In che senso?".

"I nostri T-800 hanno lo stesso aspetto. Evidentemente devono essersi ispirati alla stessa persona anche qui". Iniziò Smith.

Si passò l'indice sotto il naso e ghignò.

"Perciò, se la troviamo, sono sicuro troveremo qualcosa di importante". Concluse.

Il T-900 inarcò un sopracciglio.

John strinse le labbra sedendosi su un cumulo di macerie.

"Sono fatti in serie, per la cronaca. E nessun John Connor o simili mi ha mai detto da chi Skynet si è ispirata. Partiremo da zero".

George gonfiò le guance.

"Quello è suo padre. Mica lo poteva fare da robot". Incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso.

"E ha la stessa faccia degli 800" brontolò.

John guardò verso il 900, lanciò un'occhiata al comandante e sospirò.

"Ok. Chiediamo a loro, allora".

Accennò un sorriso, diede un colpetto sul braccio di Barnes.

"Grazie".

George arrossì e gonfiò il petto.

Il T-900 si volse al suo comandante.

"Vuoi dargli dati su di me?" domandò.

Il Comandante alzò il capo dalla propria arma, stese le labbra in un sorriso accennato.

"Sei voluto venire qui, il minimo che puoi fare è dargli ciò che vogliono" disse, pacato.

John si alzò e li raggiunse a passo svelto.

"Sei sempre stato così stronzo, Connor?" sbottò.

Il Comandante lo guardò aggrottando la fronte.

"Odiarti non ti porterà nulla, John".

John sbuffò, mise la pistola nella cintura e si voltò verso il T-900.

"Il tuo nome da umano. Al resto pensiamo noi".

Il T-900 s'irrigidì e George rabbrividì, vedendo l'occhio sinistro del cyborg brillare di rosso.

"Stuart Miller" rispose.

John strinse i denti indietreggiando lentamente.

"È più sicuro se non abbiamo da subito tutti i dati, così non possono rubarceli".

Il Comandante annuì.

"Sono d'accordo. Ma ritengo non sia sicuro per voi andare a cercare Miller da soli".

George recuperò il fucile e lo strinse al petto con una mano e con l'altra si premette gli occhiali da sole sul viso.

"Venite anche voi? Tanto ci dovete dare il passaggio" propose.

Il Comandante si mise in piedi, guardò John e ghignò.

"Se a John non dispiace".

John deglutì mettendosi di fianco a George.

< Preferirei bruciare all'inferno. Giuro che ha gli occhi di un Terminator > pensò.

Annuì secco.

"C'è posto per chiunque voglia fermare Skynet".

 


	18. Cap.18 Intanto nel passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE.  
> ★Fandom: Terminator.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “All Summer Long” a cura di Piscina di Prompt e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 503.  
> ★ Prompt: We don't wanna leave, no, we just gonna be right now / And what we see, is everybody's on the floor / Acting crazy getting loco to the lights out / Music on, I'm waking up, we stop the vibe, and we bump it up / And it's over now, we got the love, there's no secret now, no secret now. (Burn - Ellie Goulding).  
> ★Genere: Avventura.

Cap.18 Intanto nel passato

_ Non vogliamo andarcene, adesso siamo proprio dove vogliamo essere.  _ _ _

_ E vediamo che sono tutti in pista a dare di matto e fare i pazzi finché non si spengono le luci. _ _ _

_ La musica è accesa, mi sto svegliando, stiamo cambiando l'atmosfera, accendendola. _ _ _

_ E ora è finita, abbiamo fatto l'amore, non ci sono segreti ora, non ci sono segreti ora. _ _ _

Stuart caricò una pistola e se l’avvicino al viso, guardando fuori dalla finestrella del proprio camper.

“Quelli non possono essere dei normali esseri umani. Te l’avevo detto che prima o poi ‘la guerra’ sarebbe scoppiata” sussurrò.

“Fratello, pensi davvero siano ‘atlantidesi’?” domandò

“Nel caso oggi dovessimo morire, Jason, ricordati di tenere bene a mente la risposta al quesito sul segreto del metallo. Ti ritroverai davanti Kron in persona” rispose secco Stuart.

Jason annuì e indossò delle cartuccere, l’altro si mise le pistole alla cintola e si caricò un mitragliatore sulla spalla. Mise in bocca un sigaro e lo strinse con i denti, indossò degli occhiali da sole e si mise sulla schiena un fucile. Indossò a sua volta una cartuccera, mentre Jason attivava il campo minato intorno alla roulotte.

“Quei tipi mi sembrano a loro volta di ‘metallo’. Sicuro che non sia Kron stesso a volere la nostra morte? In fondo ha fatto sterminare il nostro popolo fino a ora, siamo rimasti solo noi” sussurrò.

Guardò fuori e vide i poliziotti che si dirigevano nella loro direzione esplodere, si liquefacevano diventando di metallo argentato e si ricostruivano identici a prima.

“Kron ci mette alla prova e ogni volta della nostra gente ne restano uno o due, è normale; ma non ci vorrebbe mai morti. Lui non ci para il cul*, fratellino, ma nessuno ce lo fa” ribatté Stuart. Accese gli amplificatori di musica piantati davanti alla porta della roulotte.

Jason si tappò le orecchie e mugolò, scosse il cappo e sospirò. Controllò sotto la sua maglietta nera i pugnali, tenuti da delle fasce e tastò gli scatolini di munizioni nelle sue tasche.

“Dovremmo scappare. Il passaggio sotterraneo non è lontano, forse se corriamo via adesso, riusciamo a raggiungerlo.

Ho i miei seri dubbi che quelli si limiteranno ad arrestarci o a ucciderci!” gridò, cercando di sovrastare la musica.

“No, fratellino, siamo proprio dove vogliamo essere! A scatenarci in pista come pazzi!” gridò Stuart. Ghignò e gonfiò il petto muscoloso. Aprì la finestrella della roulotte e l’aria che ne entrò fece ondeggiare i suoi capelli tagliati cortissimi, rivoli di sudore scendevano sul suo viso abbronzato e squadrato.

“Sapevo che avrebbe detto qualcosa del genere” bisbigliò Jason. Si nascose dietro il tavolinetto pieghevole, mentre Stuart sparava a una serie di robot. Mandò in pezzi la testa di uno e ne disarmò un altro.

I fischi dei proiettili erano coperti dalle urla del cantante, il sottofondo della chitarra elettrica nella musica era ben udibile.

“Penso che dovremmo cambiare atmosfera! Non trovi?!” sbraitò Stuart. Richiuse la finestrella.

“E cosa hai intenzione di fare?!” gridò Jason.

“Di accenderla!” rispose Stuart, urlando. Si accese il sigaro in bocca, pestò il fiammifero sotto lo stivale nero e aprì la porta. Uscì fuori gridando, sparando con il mitragliatore ai vari T-1000.

“Non ci sono segreti del metallo che la mia gente non può conoscere. Preparatevi a bruciare, quelli come noi tornano sempre” sussurrò Jason. Afferrò un paio di pugnali, vi posizionò del plasticò e uscì dietro al fratello, lanciandoli agli avversari.


	19. Cap.19 Voce persuasiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con i prompt del lunedì.  
> Prompt: - I nemici dei miei nemici sono solo altri nemici.

Cap.19 Voce persuasiva

 

Jason ansimava tenendosi il braccio, aveva un ematoma sul viso e il naso sanguinante. Si teneva alle spalle del fratello, che teneva in una mano quello che rimaneva del mitragliatore, con l’altra una pistola.

Stuart gettò a terra l’arma inutilizzabile ed estrasse un coltello, appoggiandosi con la spalla a una parete di pietra semi-distrutta.

“Non erano atlantidesi, ma non escludo ci abbiano a che fare. Essendo dannati robot” ringhiò.

“Cyborg” lo corresse il minore.

I T-1000 si ricrearono dalla poltiglia in cui si erano sciolti, avanzando verso di loro con le braccia trasformate in spuntoni aguzzi.

“Odio quando mi ricordi che sei quello che ha studiato. Lo odiava anche il nostro ‘vecchio” brontolò il più grande dei Miller.

Jason si passò la mano tra i capelli lunghi, dai riflessi biondo platino.

“Solo perché eravate degli ignoranti” disse. S’inginocchiò per terra e puntò il fucile davanti a sé, sparò diversi colpi, trapassando le teste degli avversari. I buchi si richiudevano uno dopo l’altro, mentre i nemici continuavano ad avanzare.

I due si voltarono sentendo un versetto farsi sempre più forte, un chihuahua si piazzò davanti a loro, abbaiando ai T.

“Un cagnetto?” si domandò il più giovane dei Miller.

L’animale si voltò, con le orecchie dritte e ghignò, mostrando i dentini aguzzi.

Jason avvertì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

“Quella bestiaccia è più inquietante di quei dannati cyborg” ringhiò, tornando a guardare nel mirino.

Stuart guardò l’animale correre verso i robot a zampe larghe, abbaiandogli.

“Ora vedi come lo schiacciano” disse.

< Devo aspettare siano abbastanza vicini per colpire a quelle specie di tubicini. Ho capito che nel corpo a corpo sono più fragili, hanno gli occhi collegati a qualcosa nel loro cervello, un po’ come noi umani > rifletté.

“Topo, vieni qui!” risuonò una voce.

Jason guardò il fratello e si rialzò.

< Se non fosse qui accanto, giurerei che era la sua voce… forse un po’ meno ubriaca e più vecchia > pensò.

Il T-900 si mise davanti a loro, teneva una bara sulla spalla che iniziò a sparare come un lanciamissili. Il colpo fece saltare in aria alcuni T-1000.

“Tu chi diavolo sei?!” gridò Stuart.

“Te, ma dal futuro” s’intromise il Comandante Connor.

Stuart se lo trovò davanti, al suo fianco c’era George intento a salutare con la mano, gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso ebete sul viso.

“Sparo anche a loro” valutò il più vecchio dei Miller.

“No! Veniamo dal futuro, o meglio, da diversi futuri. Sono io, John” disse il Connor più giovane, raggiungendoli.

Il Comandante aveva raccolto il cane e se lo era messo in tasca, mentre estraeva un’arma e sparava alle mine sotterrate nel terreno, facendo saltare in aria gli arti degli avversari. Questi si ricomponevano sempre più lentamente, incalzati dai colpi.

“Ragazzo? Cosa diamine ci fai qui? Cosa sta succedendo?” ringhiò Stuart, riconoscendo John.

Quest’ultimo fece un lungo sospiro.

“Al momento dobbiamo metterci in salvo, poi ti spiegherò tutto” disse.

“Oh, il figlio della tua ex” disse Jason, il fratello digrignò i denti, ringhiando.

“Ditemi perché dovrei fidarmi. I nemici dei miei nemici sono solo altri nemici” ruggì quest’ultimo. La sua figura si rifletteva nella lama del suo coltello.

“Fidati di me” disse John, allargando le braccia. Aveva uno sguardo deciso, dietro il ciuffo voluminoso, e la sua voce risuonava decisa, dal tono convincente.

George si massaggiò il collo, distogliendo lo sguardo.

< Certo che quel ragazzino ci sa fare, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno con una voce così persuasiva > pensò.


	20. Cap.20 Il dolore di Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0xAXSgxLUs.  
> Scritta per il #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge#Task3 per la pagina facebook Hurt/Comfort.  
> Task3 : Realizzare un'opera HURT/COMFORT che possa ISPIRARSI alla strofa di questa canzone. Interpretazione a piacimento.  
> "And it's you when I look in the mirror  
> And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
> Sometimes you can't make it on your own"  
> (U2 - Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own)

Cap.20 Il dolore di Smith

 

“Non posso crederci. Hai un padre identico a te!” gridò John.

Il Comandante osservava l’anziano intento ad intagliare un pezzo di legno a forma di cyborg con un grande coltello.

“Assomiglia tutto a te, in realtà. Sarà per l’età vicina” sussurrò all’orecchio del T-900, che annuì lentamente.

“Lo sapevo che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avremmo dovuto affrontare gli Atlantidesi. Aspettavo Kron da parecchio tempo” disse, indicando i figli con il coltello.

“Io non riesco a credere che l’anziano ci stia dando ragione. Ha creduto subito ai viaggi del tempo.

Mi piace” disse George. Aprì il frigorifero ed iniziò a riempire uno zainetto militare con tutte le cibarie a lunga conservazione, aveva già inserito alcune scatole. < Il frigo è quasi vuoto, ma comunque è meglio di niente > rifletté.

“Mio padre ci ha cresciuto con tutte queste fisime. Uno dei motivi per cui Sarah mi ha lasciato sono le sue farneticazioni” borbottò Stuart.

“Ed il fatto che fosse incolpato della morte della madre di Sarah” bisbigliò con voce inudibile Jason.

L’anziano conficcò il pugnale nel tavolo e si accese un sigaro.

“Quei dannati figli corrotti del metallo vi seguiranno qui. Conviene iniziare a preparare questa casa per il peggio” ordinò.

“Come se non lo fosse già, come se non lo fosse sempre stata” brontolò Jason.

“Meglio abbondare, fratello”. S’inserì Stuart.

 

***********

 

 

George Smith appoggiò una mano sul vetro e guardò il proprio riflesso, socchiudendo gli occhi. Avvertì una fitta al petto e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo un sapore acido in bocca.

< Quando ero piccolo pensavo che la mia vita sarebbe stata diversa. Invece sono prima finito a vivere in una roulotte in mezzo al nulla, incapace di avere rapporti stabili.

Ed ora in mezzo a guerre di robot assassini, sperduto nel tempo > si massaggiò il collo.

La sua pelle scura era ingrigita in diversi punti e i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Si puntò l’indice contro.

“Il problema sei tu. Ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio sei lì. Il motivo per cui non posso lasciarmi andare” si disse. Il suo riflesso rimandava un ghigno storto e gli occhi socchiusi in un’aria da duro.

< Non posso farcela da solo, non posso continuare a fare finta che tutto vada bene. Mia madre adottiva è scappata con il lattaio, mio padre è un generale freddo e spietato che non lascia libertà di scelta, mio fratello maggiore fa la pubblicità delle mutande in Europa. Mia madre, la mia vera madre non la ricordo, a causa dell’incidente che mi ha cancellato l’intera infanzia. Chi sono veramente neanche lo so > rifletté.

Si voltò e vide John seduto sul davanzale della finestra, intento a bere da una bottiglia.

“Che fai?” gli domandò, raggiungendolo.

John ondeggiò la bottiglia e guardò il proprio riflesso sul vetro marrone, sospirando.

“Miller e suo fratello sono in giardino a piazzare delle trappole, insieme alla mia controparte di un’altra dimensione e il suo padre cyborg. Supervisionati dal vecchio proprietario di questa casa.

Ho sempre apprezzato Miller più di qualunque altro amante di mia madre, era quasi un padre. Non immaginavo ci fosse una specie di nonno da qualche parte.

Li controllo da qui per evitare ci facciano saltare tutti in aria” disse secco. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò George.

“Piuttosto cosa fai tu, Smith? Ti ho sentito parlare da solo. Sapevo di essere pazzo e di star andando a fondo, come tutti gli altri in questa follia, ma tu mi sembravi un tipo o.k.”. Aggiunse con voce roca.

George si sedette per terra, sotto di lui e scrollò le spalle.

“Chiunque darebbe di matto sapendo che dei Terminator gli danno la caccia. Tu nei sai qualcosa” disse, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

“Quando ero ragazzino era più facile. Quel T-800 che si sacrificò per me mi voleva bene e pensavo sarei riuscito a riprogrammare la stessa Skynet. Quando ero bambino, poi, pensavo che Millers e mia madre si sarebbero sposati.

Avrei dovuto riconoscere il suo modo di scompigliarmi i capelli in quello dei T-800. In fondo li hanno creati su di lui proprio per rendermi vulnerabile”. La voce di John andò man mano a farsi più flebile.

“Ehy, non si prenderebbero la briga d’inventarsi tutto questo se non fossi l’unica speranza dell’umanità. Io ti seguirei sicuramente” disse George.

John si sporse e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Voglio che tu sappia che chiunque tu veda in quello specchio, io davanti ho solo la persona che più di tutte mi è stata fedele. Mi fido di te e Skynet sa che posso farcela solo avendoti al mio fianco.

Sei l’unico Vice che vorrei in questa dannata rivolta contro le macchine e farò di tutto perché tu ci rimanga” disse secco.

George arrossì e si grattò la testa, incassandola tra le spalle.

“Grazie, Comandante Connor” soffiò.

John annuì e saltò giù dalla finestra, centrando con la bottiglia la spazzatura all’angolo della stanza.

“Andiamo ad aiutare gli altri” disse secco.

< È tempo di diventare quello che sono nato per essere e di prendere a calci qualche culo metallico. Lo devo anche a George > pensò.

 


	21. Cap.21 Il segreto di casa Smith

Cap.21 Il segreto di casa Smith

 

_“Avere dei segreti presenta questo inconveniente: perdiamo il senso delle proporzioni e non ci rendiamo più conto se il nostro segreto è importante o no.” (Edward Morgan Forster)_

 

“Voi siete pazzi. Avete quasi ucciso mio padre, vi siete fatti sparare addosso e mi avete anche rapito!” gridò Kate. La ragazzina era intenta a fasciare la spalla ferita di John, quest’ultimo si era sdraiato sul tavolinetto del camper.

“Dimentichi che abbiamo anche rubato una roulotte, abbiamo avuto uno scontro a fuoco in un cimitero e che abbiamo scoperto che alcune macchine ribelli si erano già svegliate nel centro di ricerca militare guidato dal Generale Brewster” enumerò T-900., alla guida del camper.

“Grazie papà, ma credo che la signorina sia sconvolta e… Un po’ lo sono anch’io. Sapere che T-3000 è un me terminator geneticamente modificato da nanomacchine non m’incoraggia” esalò il Comandante Connor.

“Finalmente abbiamo svelato chi diamine era ‘Kron’” borbottò Jason Miller. Caricò il fucile e guardò attraverso il finestrino della roulotte.

“Ve-veramente… sei venuta tu…” biascicò John rivolto a Kate, aveva i denti sporchi di sangue.

Kate lo guardò ed arrossì.

“Eravamo compagni di scuola prima che tu diventassi uno sbandato…”. Iniziò a dire.

George, seduto nel sedile accanto a quello del guidatore, si affacciò fissandoli.

“Ex, vero? Ne ho lasciate parecchie anch’io a causa di questa faccenda, comunque quel figo diventerà ancora più figo. Basti guardare il suo alter-ego futuro” disse, indicando il Comandante.

< Meglio non dire che io e la mia Kate ci siamo sposati e abbiamo avuto due gemelli, non voglio rovinare la storia d’amore di questo me > rifletté il Comandante.

“Beh, il punto è che io un giorno sarò una veterinaria. Sono la cosa più vicina ad un medico che abbiate, perciò ero la tua unica possibilità per salvarti. Dovresti ringraziarmi” borbottò Brewster.

“Se non si fosse preso il colpo al posto tuo non sarebbe ferito” borbottò Stuart Miller con tono astioso.

“Se non fosse per il programma di suo padre non saremmo proprio qui” ribatté il vecchio Miller. Quest’ultimo sonnecchiava seduto per terra, tenendo con una mano la pistola, ed un sigaro spento tra le labbra.

“Quel programma non è di mio padre. Lui ne ha preso soltanto il merito, ma in realtà gli è stato dato da un uomo, un altro generale, un suo collega” spiegò la ragazza. Giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli e distolse lo sguardo, sospirando.

“Potrebbe essere successo questo. Nell’ambito militare e tecnico, potrebbe essere sempre la stessa persona che ripropone lo stesso programma base” disse Comandante Connor.

John si massaggiò il mento e fece una smorfia.

“Intendete un Terminator che viene nel futuro e lo passa?” s’intromise il Miller più giovane.

“Sento puzza di Atlantidesi” ringhiò Stuart, sbuffando dalle narici.

“Atlantide mi sembra una leggenda” borbottò Kate, scuotendo il capo. “Già è difficile credere ad un A.I. che prende vita e controlla tutto, anche se… Le strane macchine di cui ho intravisto le foto sulla scrivania di mio padre, ed i progetti segreti di cui parla al telefono convinto che io non ci senta solo perché sono donna, mi hanno sempre fatto paura” gemette.

“No, guarda, ho visto io stesso macchine volanti e, diamine, c’è gente che usa macchine del tempo. Una figata troppo tosta per non credere anche al resto” disse George, con forte accento americano.

Stuart sospirò pesantemente.

“Quando ero bambino, ho intravisto un uomo fatto completamente di metallo, e non aveva le fattezze di un T-qualcosa. Aveva la testa bombata e simili.

Sarah mi ha piantato proprio quando ho iniziato a parlare di queste cose. Suo padre aveva dato la colpa a quello stesso essere quando sua madre era stata uccisa, per la polizia da un pazzo, ed era finito in manicomio” ringhiò.

John fece un sorriso amaro.

“La storia si ripete, mia madre venne messa in manicomio proprio perché parlava di Skynet e dei Terminator. Lo stesso manicomio in cui sono stati tutti trucidati da un T-1000” ringhiò.

< Stiamo soltanto ritardando l’Apocalissi, sembra che qualsiasi cosa facciamo spunterà questa intelligenza artificiale per la difesa e stabilirà che la minaccia per gli esseri umani sono la specie stessa > pensò, sospirando.

“La storia si ripete… in ciclo” sussurrò George.

_“La storia si ripete perché questo mondo è destinato a peggiorare. Va sempre di più allo sbando, non ci si può fidare delle nuove generazioni._

_Guarda te, sei un buono a nulla e tuo fratello è scappato in Europa per fare la pubblicità a delle mutande” ringhiò suo padre._

_George rabbrividì, guardando i capelli lisci di lui._

_“Quell’intimo costa un sacco di soldi, vecchio e… Parliamoci chiaro. Siamo scappati, siamo incapaci, perché tu ci hai reso tali. Non abbiamo nessun ricordo di quando eravamo piccoli, evidente segno dei traumi che ‘tu’ ci hai fatto venire. Hai detto tu che l’incidente in cui abbiamo perso la memoria ed è morta la mamma lo hai causato guidando male la macchina!_

_Hai sposato una donna che potrebbe essere nostra sorella, maiale. Una donna meravigliosa, che regala torte profumate a chi ha fame, e che tu massacri di botte in cambio._

_Per te conti solo tu, ti fidi solo di te stesso._ _È normale che non possiamo fidarci di noi!_

_Torna dalla tua dannata tecnologia incomprensibile!” gridò George._

_Il generale lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo._

_“Voi non valete quanto me e soprattutto non quanto un buon programma. Quello sì che permette il mantenimento del mondo” disse._

_Stuart si massaggiò la guancia e guardò il padre con astio._

_“Un programma sa solo fare quello che gli si è stato detto in eterno, rimandando sempre lo stesso codice. Se fosse per te il mondo sarebbe un ciclo” ribatté il genitore._

 

“Ra-ragazzi…” esalò George, tornando seduto.

“Sì?” chiesero in coro in diversi.

< Penso di avere un dubbio su chi sia l’altro generale, ma non ho prove > pensò Smith.

“Sapete come si dice, no? Avere dei segreti presenta questo inconveniente: perdiamo il senso delle proporzioni e non ci rendiamo più conto se il nostro segreto è importante o no” disse.

Il russare dell’anziano Miller si diffuse per tutto il camper.

“Cazzo, George, parla chiaro” gemette John.

“Ecco, penso che mio padre nasconda qualche segreto” ammise George, grattandosi il naso.

“Parla” lo invogliò il Comandante.


	22. Cap.22 Rimembranze dal passato

Cap.22 Rimembranze dal passato

 

_“Mio lawageta, hai sempre guidato coraggiosamente il mio esercito in guerra…” disse il sovrano. Aveva i lunghi capelli lisci che ricadevano lungo le mie spalle._

_“Sì, mio wanax, per voi…” rispose l’altro, piegando il capo. Era in ginocchio ai piedi del trono, i fumi verdi che si alzavano dagli alti pentoloni lo copriva in parte._

_Il wanax stringeva con una mano un serpente pietrificato, la sua pelle scura era madida di sudore._

_“Mi hai servito bene, ma da oggi ti sospendo dall’incarico” disse._

_Il generale sgranò gli occhi e fece scattare la testa verso l’alto. “Perché?” esalò con voce tremante._

_“Da oggi saranno loro a combattere per noi, impedendo le rivolte degli stupidi umani” disse l’uomo. Con l’altra mano indicò un robot che si fece avanti, aveva gli occhi rossi. La luce delle torce si rifletteva sul suo liscio corpo di metallo._

_Il bambino che li stava guardando avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e si nascose dietro una statua di pietra. Guardò suo padre, il re, ed iniziò a sudare._

_< No, così faranno del male a Conan. Lui è il mio migliore amico, non voglio che gli succeda niente. Devo avvertirlo e farlo scappare da casa sua, stermineranno tutto il villaggio degli uomini  > rifletté. Si allontanò a gattoni._

 

George trasalì, svegliandosi di colpo, e si guardò intorno confuso.

John lo teneva per una spalla, scuotendolo.

“Siamo quasi arrivati, sveglia” lo chiamò.

Smith annuì. < Tutta questa faccenda, anche quella mia riflessione su mio padre, non mi sta facendo bene. Mi sto impressionando troppo, inizio anche a fare strani sogni > rifletté.

John aveva il petto fasciato e una ferita dal sangue rappreso sulla guancia.

“Ho riflettuto su quello che ci hai detto…

Se fosse veramente tuo padre la causa di tutto, non sarebbe strano che le macchine vogliano ucciderti solo perché mi sei fedele?” chiese. Sospirò pesantemente e chiuse gli occhi.

< Nel momento stesso in cui ci ha detto i suoi pensieri ci siamo prefissati un nuovo obbiettivo. Come sempre quando si tratta di queste cose, ci stiamo mettendo alle calcagna di voci e fantasmi.

Vorrei che il mio migliore amico fosse qui. Se le cose dovessero andare male, proporrò di trovare riparo da lui. Neanche della casa di mio padre mi fido, adesso che le macchine ribelli hanno visto che è con noi > rifletté Stuart.

“In realtà avrebbe senso. Mio padre odia me e mio fratello con tutto se stesso” ribatté George.

“Pensa positivo. Qui tutti abbia delle famiglie di cui ci vergogniamo” disse Jason, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Grazie, eh” borbottò Stuart, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Dalla descrizione che mi ha fatto, sembra proprio il generale mentore di mio padre. Condoglianze, so cosa vuol dire crescere in un ambiente così” disse Kate.

“Tra un po’ saremo vicini alla villa della famiglia Smith” disse con voce atona T-900, iniziando a scansionare la zona.

< Ricerca del parcheggio in corso> pensò, stringendo delicatamente il volante del camper.

“Dovresti farci sapere quali sono le protezioni a difesa di casa tua” disse il Comandante.

“Non ci crederete, ma sono quasi del tutto convinto che telecamere, cani da guardia e soldati nel giardino siano una facciata. Non oso immaginare quali siano i veri assi della manica di mio padre.

Mi dispiace, non posso esservi davvero d’aiuto. Non sapevo molto quando ci vivevo, figuriamoci adesso che è un bel po’ che mi sono trasferito nel mio camper” ammise George.


End file.
